Bound in Holly
by Thedoublename
Summary: The usual WBWL farce. Not that great at summaries... I truly hope you enjoy, if you deside to read that is. I hope you do! FEM!Harry/Voldemort/Tom Riddle. NO slash! WARNING!; May contain mature content in later chapters!
1. The beginning

**A/N****; So! This is my rewrite... sort of. I once again will mention that the last story had many large plotholes and some gruesome grammar/spelling mistakes... That is why I decided to do a major change in it. I was going to rewrite it but settled on an overhaul... well... Tell me if you find any grammar/spelling misstakes! Well... Enjoy! I hope...**

**I do not make any money on this and do not own Harry Potter.**

"Speech"

**'Thought' or A/N.**

_Flashback or "Parseltongue"_

'special effects!'

**These speech-patterns above is for all chapters.**

* * *

**Bound in Holly.**

Prologue; The beginning.

* * *

James Charles Potter stod at around 6feet, hassle eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses and black hair that seemed to defy gravity. The head auror and Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter usually portrayed the image of a perfect Lord. Tall and back straight, standing proud to defend his family, now however, said Lord was having a large problem on his hands. This was not a threat from the outside however, but from within...

* * *

**July 31st 1980, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.**

* * *

As he paced like a caged animal before the white doors James Potter looked like a wreck. Hunched over, twitching with each step, pale as a ghost who just where told that it is a ghost, hassle eyes bulging slightly, wand out and ready for anyone that approached the doors, throwing suspicious looks at the nurses who came and went you could say that James was at his wits end.

As the two individuals on the couch watched their friend drive himself deeper and deeper into despair they contemplated if they should intervene. **'Nah!'** they though unaware that they both had the same idea.

They changed that assessment when a stunner went flying.

"James!Prongs!Pal!Mate!Laddie!Ol' friend! How about you come here and sit down. Take some coffe!" Said one of them while grabbing James by the shoulder and pushing him down into the couch leathery fold.

Grabbing the cup of coffe James looked at two of his oldest friends. Sirius Black, from a dark family yes, but he had long ago learned that that has nothing to do with the person. Sirius stod a little taller than himself, black hair to just below the ear and grey eyes. His other close friend was Remus Lupin with brown hair that was already graying and golden brown eyes. Remus was a werewolf, which was the reason for the grey hair.

Suddenly the doors opened and the three mens attention was redirected from their hushed conversation and coffe. "You may enter mr. Potter!" said a nurse in green st mungos outfit berfore walking back in. "I guess this is it then. See you on the other side." Said James as he stod and walked through the doors.

* * *

***Timeskip a couple of hours***

* * *

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS YOUR BITS WILL BE SO MANGLED THAT YOUR VOICE WILL MATCH PETERS FOR A MONTH!" came the agonising screech from the room. Promptly the three marauders to start giggling like schoolgirls. "AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR FRIENDS WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK!" The even louder (if possible) screech caused two of the marauders to grow pale and Peter, (who had joined them shortly before), coward as he was... fainted.

As always, in time, all troubles end. The cries of newborn is seen by some as a blessing and for the quite sensetive ears of a werewolf, a curse. The door slowly opened to reveal the head of their best friend who with the most serious face looked upon them and said. "Get in here! And be quiet!"

As they walked through the doors the two marauders (Peter still unconscious) caught the sight of the most sweet picture they had ever seen, Lily Potter sitting in the hospital bed, a huge smile on her face and the most loving look in here eyes, holding two small bundles in each of her arms. Looking up she beaconed them towards her. As they came to the sides of the bed they caught sight of what was within the bundles. A small boy with red hair already sticking in all directions and the largest hazzle eyes looking up at them on Lilys right arm, on her left was a equally small girl with black straight hair and emerald green eyes like her mother.

"My friends. Sirius. Remus. Alow me to introduce to you, your godson and goddaughter..." said James while standing beside Remus looking down upon the children. "...Henry James Potter and Holly Rose Potter!"

Picking up the children with Lilys permission Sirius looked at Sirius with a mischievous smile on his face and said. " The second generation of the marauders..." Sirius caught the hint and finished. " ... has arrived!" Causing all, besides Lily who was giving the two marauders threatening looks, to start laughing. Just as they calmed down Peter walked in and asked. "What's going on?" in his ratlike voice causing them to laugh again. Life was good. But sadly, not for long.

* * *

***Timeskip: A year and three months, October 31, All Hallows Eve 1981.***

* * *

The wind was howling over-dramtically in the little town of Godrics Hollow, making the branches of the trees flail and make creepy shadows on the ground, the children had long ago gone home and the streets lay deserted.

Suddenly with an almost to hard to hear 'POP', a man appeared out of thin air. He was dressed in heavy black robes and a hood obscuring most of his face from view, the only visible part of the mans body was his lower face, said lower face was pale as death and the mouth was drawn into a small smirk like he knew something no one else knew.

I looked around before I started walking up the street, my black boots clacking loudly in the silence against the cobblestone, when I reached the end of the houserow I paused. Looking at an empty patch of grass I said. "The potters safehouse can be found at Nr 13 Godrics Hollow." my voice high and with a strange hiss making it sound like the hissing of a snake, my lips curved at the tought.

A house faded slowly into existance, almost reluctantly, like a snake leaving the nest, never to return. My smirk grew as he walked trough the gate and up the smal path leading to the door, with a flick of my right wrist my wand was in my hand, 13 and a half inches, yew.

I flicked the wooden stick and the door that was blown of its hinges and landed with a dull 'Thud' a few feet into the hall.

"It's him Lily! Take the kids and go!" shouted James as he rushed into the hall and shot of a blue spell. I quickly brought up a shield and countered with my own favourite green curse. James leapt aside as he transfigured the fallen door and a few other stray objects into Lions that were blasted apart as easily as you swat a threw a red curse as I was distracted but I managed to step aside just as it was about to hit, I shot a black curse that went through James guard and inpacted with his side causing him to scream and fall to the floor writhing and moaning in pain.

I moved past the writhing body and fully inside the house, "Homenum revelio." I whispered, not bothering to do it silent. I became aware of the three presences above me, "Hehe, who flee up the stairs?" I muttered in a low mocking tone as I moved up to the second floor.

As I rounded the turn of the stairs I almost took a curse to the face, thank slytherin for my reflexes! In the corridor stood Lily Potter, tall and proud, wand raised and a determined look on her face.

"Step aside woman and I'll let you live!" I said deciding, for once, to honor my followers request.

"If my children die then this life aren't worth living!" she answered back fiercely.

"So be it" I said and flung a quick orange curse at her stomach, taken by suprise she flew back into the door with a 'smack' and crumpled to a heap on the floor.

I threw her out of the way with a quick flick and went to open the door, when I laid my hand on the handle I was flung back. "Bah, wards, I've become careless!" I muttered. Glad that none saw.

I shot a blue spire towards the door making the wards flare to life and then disintegrate into nothing, creating a moderate hole in the process. Carefull this time I opened the door with my wand to reveal the nursery.

The nursery was a large bright room, red and yellow painted walls with lions running around and growling at me,it all made me sneer in disgust.

The two cribs sat innocently in the middle of the room, the one in mahogany portraying proudly a plague with the name 'Henry' written on it containing a redhaired boy that was crying from the loud noice that had woken him. The other crib however was made of holly and on the plauge stood the name 'Holly'. 'Snort, ironic' I thought. The girl in the crib had long black hair and green eyes that stared right at him in silence, 'creepy'.

Making my way into the nursery I stopped before the cribs. "Which one... the boy or the girl, eldest or youngest. I hate crying so it should be you..." I said as I turned, my gace sweeping from one to the other landing on the boy still crying pathetically. " ...but the other one, so quiet, so brave, staring your death in the eye without a sound."

I turned towards the girl, still staring. Making a decision I pointed my wand at her forehead. **'She didn't even flinch.'**

"Goodbye, Holly Rose Potter." I whispered before my mind screamed **'AVADA KEDAVRA!'**

The green curse flew from my wand and hit the right side of her forehead, I saw something flicker and then I saw the curse again, heading back, and before I could even scream everything went white.

As Voldemort was destroyed the magical blast continued outwards, ripping the roof and most of the left wall apart. Henrys crib with him in it was blasted to the right and stopped by the wall. Holly was not so lucky. She was blasted through the hole in the wall and into the garden, the only remembrance of the curse, a slightly red almost invisible patch of white slightly red skin on her forehead, she had always been pale so the slightly red scar almost blended perfectly.

Currents of magic charged through the room. One of these struck Henry Potter on the bridge of his nose creating a long gash over it, ending on both cheeks. Because it was made of a rebounded magic of the darkest form the scar would gain a dark color with pale green cracks all through it. None of the scars resulting from the wounds received that night would ever fade.

* * *

**Concerning things in the chapter:**

**...I can't really find any at the moment...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 1 My dear brother

**A/N:**** Hello again! Next chapter in the rewrite/overhaul/uppdate whatever! As always tell me about grammar and spelling errors aswell as plotholes that are to noticeable.**

**RnR!**

* * *

Chapter 1; My _Dear_ Brother...

'Look at them. So happy. So Proud. Celebrating my beloved brothers birthday, while I sit in

here and rot...' I thought as I watched my family and their friends through the murky window.

**'Never tought it was my birthday too, maybe I should go down and ask where my cake is.. No that would just give me another beating, but their faces might just be worth it...'** Five year old Holly Potter tought as she watched her family from the mudspecked window,five years have gone since that night, when her brother had been declared the saviour of the world.

* * *

***Flashback. July 31 1983***

* * *

_The smal girl crawled out of the large bed_. **'****T****his was when I still had my own room.'** _Her hair black and straight hanging to her mid back. Going out the door and down the hall to her brothers room she screamed in a childish voice while__ shaking his shoulder__. "Wake up, its our birthday today, wake up I said!" It never concerned her that his room was full of toys and she had only a few. "I'm up. I'm up" the boy muttered before yawning and hoping of the bed._

_"I race you!" shouted the boy and ran down the hall and the girl ran after him with a irritated sigh._

_As they came down the stairs they where greeted by Lily and James in the livingroom with a large pile of carefully wraped packages. "There's my big man!" said James as he picked Henry __up and spun around making the three year old laugh i delight._

_As James put the boy down he immediately tore into the pile the girl noticed something. "Mum." She said making Lily turn to her, "Where is my presents?" she asked, Lilys eyes __flashed before she looked around at James before turning and said. "You'll get them tonight during the party." The girl just nodded in acceptance.  
_**'****I was so ignorant, I should have known.'**

_Later that evening the girl sat at the table waiting for her gifts. The guests and Potters had already eaten and moved into the conjoined livingroom to see Henry open the presents they brought. Among the invited was __of course Sirius Black and Remus Lupin aswell as other friends. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall from Hogwarts and Alice and Frank Longbottom with their son Neville. __As the night wore on the girl still looked hopefully around, thinking that it would be a surprise. _

_When James and Lily started to show the guest out she walked up to Lily and tugged on her trousers._

_"Mom, aren't you forgeting something?"She asked with a childish smile._

_Lily looked down and then gave her a smile, "Of course! Wait here!" Lily said as she hurried inside again, moment later she burst past out the door. "Albus! ALBUS! You forgot your hat!" __As the girl watched Lily give the purple and orange colored hat to Dumbledore something hot ran down her face. Tears. Slowly the girl turned and walked back up to her room asking herself why parents didn't love her._

* * *

***Flashback ends***

* * *

**'Now how could this have happened? Let me show you. The night that Voldemort attacked a very crucial mistake was made...'**

* * *

***Flashback. October 31 1981.**

* * *

When James awoke from the curse which ended upon Voldemorts destruction he hurried up the stairs to find his wife unconscious in the hall and the nursury door blasted open he thought it was all over.

However, upon noticing Lilys chest rise and fall by breathing his thanked the gods and then laid his eye upon the red phoenixshaped necklace around her neck.

**'The emergency calling necklace given to them by Dumbledore!'** Quickly he pressed his wand to it, it lighted up for a second and then went back to normal. **'Soon.'** He thought as he leaned her against the wall and ran his hand lightly over her cheek. **'Enervating her is not a option until we know what spell he used.'** He thought. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of a baby crying brought his attention to the nursery. Paling he rushed in into the wreckage.

Rushing through the door he saw the state that the nursery was in. The roof was blow out aswell as the majority of the left wall, the lamp that once was attached to the roof was laying in pieces on the floor. The cribs, the one in mahogany pushed to the right wall, the boy crying with blood flowing down his face, the holly crib however, was torn apart, a piece there another here, a leg of the crib was even stuck in the wall. **'Holly!'** He thought as he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Prongs! Please tell me you are in here!" Came the voice of Remus as he ran up the stairs at the end of the hall. "Thank god you are alright! Where's Lily? The kids?" He said in a voice of panic as he came to stop before Lily leaning outside the nursery, taking out his wand James stopped his action by saying. "Don't! We do not know what she was hit by. Wait for Pomfrey or Albus!"

Nodding Remus picked her up and made his way down into the livingroom and laid her on the couch as James followed carrying Henry. Suddenly without warning Sirius charged through the door and into the livingroom with Holly in his arms.

"I found her in the backyard, she is not that badly hurt, a broken leg but thats it!" Sirius shouted as he put her in the stuffed chair beside her brother. He didn't notice much else in his panic.

Soon after Albus Dumbledore came through the door together with Minerva Mcgonagall and Madame Pomfrey. As soon they caught sight of them they rushed over asking what had happened and if they where alright. James answered in a tired voice, the curse still effecting him somewhat. " Voldemort happened Albus. Hit me with something that I can tell you cause alot of pain. He hit Lily with something too, we're afraid of waking her."

Upon hearing Pomfrey burst into action, quickly scaning Lily she shot a Purple spell at her. "She'll wake in a short while." She said as she turned to James and scaned him before transfiguring a hospital bed and telling him to rest.

"Remus?" Asked Sirius while standing in the back. "What?" answered Remus. "Want to hunt some Rat?" Sirius said as he walked out the destroyed front door.  
"Oh yes. I tell you Sirius. I may not like the wolf inside me. But in this moment I would have no qualm to let him lose upon that Rat." Remus answered with golden eyes burning before the two disappeared to find a very old friend.

Scaning Holly first after finding out that she had been blasted out through the wall Pomfrey said. "She only has a few bruises and a broken leg, a clean break, won't take long to fix. She also has a small scrape on her forehead." As she fixed the broken leg with a lightgreen charm. Turning she scaned Henry before saying. " He is in better scape, the major damage is the cut across his nose, I'll just... Albus!" Albus turned from where he had been talking to James and walked over. "Yes Poppy?" He said."The wound won't heal. Whatever caused it must have been some strong piece of dark magic!" she answered.

Taking out his wand Dumbledore started scaning both the children for good measure. " Hollys and Henrys magic reserves are almost empty, I detect the signature of dark magic in both Henrys cut and the scrape on Hollys forehead. It's smaller in Hollys but still there." Albus said before doing another wand movement. "I... can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what Albus?" Asked Lily who had regained consciousness with a worried look on her face. Not that much could shock Albus Dumbledore. "I've only seen this kind of signature before in one spell."

"Which spell Albus!" Shouted Lily sounding almost desperate.

Taking a deep breath before answering Albus said. "The killing curse."

"WHAT!" Everyone started arguing with everyone. "You can't survive the killing curse, guess why its called the killing curse!" shouted Pomfrey. "If Albus says so it must be true. He would never lie in this kind of matter!" Argued Minerva right back at her.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Albus effectivly calming everyone. "I do not know how but the truth is right in front of you! This child survived the killing curse and Voldemort was destroyed! I sense a large pressence of the same signature from the nursery. I believe that the curse rebounded and killed Voldemort."

"What about Holly, she had the signature to!" Said Lily.

"I believe that the magical backlash from the rebounded curse hit her. That would explain the signature and its placement on the right side of her forehead, Henry was to her right when he got hit. The angle is also correct for her to have been thrown into the backyard by the force of the curse!"

"THROWN INTO THE BACKYARD!" Came Lilys voice as she jumped up and embraced her children, James also walked over and embraced all three of them.

"Kingsley! You must report to the minister that Voldemort is destroyed and this child is to thank for it." Whispered Albust to Kingsley as they watched the picture infront of them. Kingsley nodded and went out disappearing with a loud 'Crack'.

"He'll be named a hero Albus. Our whole world will know his name." Whispered Minerva to Albus. "Indeed. Let us hope that they can handle the fame." Albus said as they walked out.

The repairs already done, it looked just the same as before the attack.

* * *

***Flashback ends***

* * *

**'They could not handle the fame. They were sweeped of their feet and thrown headfirst into it.'** I thought as I continued watching my family and the guests talking happily unaware of my current... predicament. **'It had not been that bad at first. But slowly the difference between me and my brother became obvious. Painfully obvious. My first accidental magic happened when I was a little over three, I blasted out the all the doors in the house. I had been locked into my room for a week. But when my glorious brother crushed all the plates in the house during one of his famous temper-tantrums he got a bloody party!'** I felt my face churn in disgust at the obvious favoritism.

I stod fully to my not so impressive 4.3 feet. I was small for my age, in the last year I have depended on the houseelves to feed me, and that was most left-overs.  
Looking at myself in the broken mirror... **'everything in here was either almost broken or broken. I haven't got a new thing since christmas when I was two.'** ...I saw my own pale face with dull green eyes staring back at me.**'Thank god I dont need glasses!'** My straight black hair hung to my mid back. I was dressed in a frayed t-shirt a that surprisingly fit me perfect, the houseelves had found it in the trash a week ago, it was as always my brothers left-overs. I also had a pair of torn jeans that was a litte to small and a pair of old grey socks way to large.

The scar on my forehead was almost invicible, I didn't get out much. Putting my finger on my forehead I felt the slightly harder surface above my right eye rub against my fingertip. Sometimes it ached or itched. Usually around All Hallows Eve or Newyear but it could be anytime.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the old torn backpack, in here I have my most precious things. My stuffed wolf I got from Remus on my first birthday, it could run around and howl if you patted it on the head but now it do nothing. A few of my more whole and clean clothes, the ring with an emerald that where made when I was born. And last, my savings, both magical and muggle. I would need them. Throwing the backpack over my shoulder I exited my room for the last time and went down the stairs. Upon arriving at the front door I looked back before a determine look came upon my face. I opened the door and walked out, never to return.

* * *

**Thats chapter nr.1... well really its nr.2 if you count the prologue... Anyway, let me explain some things in the chapter:**

**Henrys wound had a larger signature presence because the curse never fully impacted with Hollys forehead resulting in more presence in Henrys scar than Hollys scar. **


	3. Chapter 2 Growing up in Wool

**A/N:**** so chapter 2 of my story. This chapter will exploit the time between her arriving at the orphanage untill her visit to Gringotts at age 6. **

Chapter 2; Growing up in wools Orphanage.

* * *

**'Everything had gone as planned, well, almost. When I left with my few possessions on my birthday I could have planned a little better, flooing to the leaky cauldron I entered muggle london, I would be to easily noticed in the magical world. However, not soon after leaving I was picked up by a police officer, he had asked where my family was and I had said that she didn't have one so he took me to an orphanage, I told them her name 'Holly Preach', I didn't want anything with the Potters, except my birthname. I liked Holly, both the wood named holly and the sound of it.'**

**'It was an mixed orphanage, with both boys and girls, I was placed in a room with three other girls my age that I don't care to remember, it had been well in the beginning but soon enough, someone took notice. Strange things would happen around me, the snakes gathered around and followed me in droves and scared the whole orphanage, one day I was relocated to another room, my own room. The manager, Cole. Was the daughter to the previous owner who also where named Cole, said that was the previous freaks room.'**

**'People stayed away and the new arrived soon followed the crowd, I was all alone, but I was used to it. Then one day I had met him. My only friend, hewould whisper to me, he would talk to me, only him. I was five when we first met. Three months in the orphanage, I already had my own room.'**

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

M_y eyes where locked with the other pair, green meeting brown. Her eyes anticipating, taunting, challenging. I had learned long ago that you had to fight to survive in this place, with only one rotten meal per day many went hungry, and some willing to do anything to stop said hunger._

_I had manage to 'recover' some money earlier. Like a fool I spent it on sweets, just a few, I saved the rest. Of course. Now said sweets were in the sweaty palm of the bitch of __the orphanage, Alice, no last name there, didn't need one she claimed, snotty hag._

"So, itty pitty Holly have got some sweets for me! How kind!"_ her highpiched voice easily carrying across the playground. Grasping the attention of everyone. That __was how she were, and ugly, attention-seeking, little slut. _**'Just like my brother.'**_ Just the tought of it made my blood boil with hate._

_I knew that I could do nothing about it, it would just be turned against me. With that in mind I turned to head inside to brood**. **Walking through the door my forehead started to ache, just around my scar, it wasn't exactly a scar, more of a white patch on my forehead, above my right eye, nobody noticed it anyway, I was to pale._

_When I reached my room I opened the door and looked upon it, a wardrobe to my immediate left, a bed after that, a desk strait ahead and a murky dirtstained cracked window. A few books lay spread around, I loved to read. It was not much i'll admit, but it was mine. Suddenly I heard a hissing voice that made me swing around towards the cupboard._

_"Yesss...sso ssoft, sso juicsy, sso good"._

_"What in the name of Mer..." I turned to the wardrobe and opened it reavealing the __familiar carving on the inside, someone who had this before me hade carved the initials_

_**T.M.R**, into the door. Anyway. The voice._

_I knelt and looked into the darkness at the bottom of the wardrobe, seeing nothing, I __huffed and made to stand when I saw something move inside, something grey, or white __slither around close to the back._

_"Is anyone in there?" I asked, not noticing my voice change._

_"Speaker?" a white shape slithered out of the wardrobe, about two feet and slender. I __groaned. _**'Another bloody snake.' **_Everywhere I went they seemed to find me._

_"What do you want?"_ _I said, this time definitely noticing the change in my voice._

_"The speaker , what do you go by, oh great speaker!" the snake hissed._

_"I'm Holly, who are you?" These kind of snakes showed up once in a while, asking my name __and then slither away mumbling about some guy named Tom._

_"I am Silent-fast-strike, great speaker! I wish to serve you! I've come a long way to serve __the great speaker in smelly lair!_

_My left eyebrow rose and I said "Why do you wish to serve?" This had not happened before. Usualy they slither away after a look._

_"I wish to be you guide and stand by your side as you challenge life!"the snake hissed out dramatically._

_"Well, thats good and all but, what can you offer?"_

_"In time I will grow and I will be great and tall, my poison, now enough to stop a mere mouse will destroy even the greatest of your kin!"_

_"That's good enough, alright, but first we need to change that name of yours!" I answered, this would maybe be my only chance to have someone close._

_"What do you suggest Master?"_

_"None of that Master crap, call me Holly, and how about Ghost, you're white and silent as one ." I said thinking quickly._

_"That will do Mas... er.., Holly, that will do!_

_And for the first time in a very long time, I felt happy._

* * *

***Flashback ends.***

* * *

*25 of December 1986. Age six.*

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at the children in the room, running around with smiles on their faces, playing with gifts. **'I hate them.'** I thought to myself. **'I hate their smiles, I hate their endless blabber about all there is. They can never keep quiet for long. They will never survive in the real world.**

I sat in the corner and observed the other childrens carelessness with disgust, most stayed as far away from me as they could, lucky for them it was a big room. The book on my lap layed forgotten but still raised not to arouse suspicion from them as I delved into my hatefilled conscious. **'I hate christmas! Never got anything anyway, I couldn't care less! I was better than them'.**In the last year and four month I remember something, something I shouldn't have forgot.

Magic. After about half a year at the orphanage I noticed that I could do things, move objects, control animals, hurt them. I was a fool to forget, but no longer.

Alice had been first, a mental push there and out the window she went. Looked like an accident. They knew it was me, but as always they couldn't prove a thing. Stupid muggles.

Ghost was an constant companion and my only friend, whispering things, other orphans deepest and most dreadfull secrets. In the last year he had grown to a little above four feet, his poison, now deadly to a human being. I know how?

Because I saw him to use it on James Campbell. James took over after Alice but he was worse. At age 14 and over 5.5 feet with a weight of at least 70pounds he was physically much worse than Alice. He wasn't stupid either, managed to corner me a couple of those times, if Ghost didn't arrive in time, I'm sure I would be dead. By suicide or other means.

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

_It was in one of the more deserted parts of the orphanage, the higher floors, there weren't as many orphans here as it used to so most of it was empty, he had cornered and pushed me __inside a cleaning cupboard. It was one of my most hated memories. It made me feel weak._

_He had pushed me to my knees and forced me to do things... disgusting things. That was when Ghost arrived. He bit him first in the ankle and then in the neck,hitting the artery. Blood sprouted everywhere, no one heard his final screams, no one except me. I left quickly. First to the bathroom to wash __the blood of me, then to my room to throw up._

_He was found several days later, rotting away in his own bodyfluids by a 12 year old named Thomas Anderson. He was one of the nicer people but last year he'd became more like the others. He seem to have a fear for snakes. People couldn't prove anthing of course, they __saw the bitemarks but they didn't have any proof. I told Ghost to keep extra hidden the following weeks._

* * *

***Flashback ends***

* * *

**'Now, at the age of six and a half I stand at 4,7 feet. Long black hair and dull green eyes. I'm still pale and thin. Still don't go out much.'**

**'Ghost has grown incredibly and becomes more difficult to hide. Right now he is in my room, snozing in my warm bed. He's closing in on six feet, completely white. I've not found anything like his breed in any of the books so far, he must be a magical breed.'**

I stood and walked across the room, silent eyes follow me until I turn into the hall. Up the stairs, third floor, last room on the right, nr 27. I pushed open the door, "_Ghost, wake up, __we're going." _ I hissed at the shape under the blanket, _"Ghost? Wake up!"_ not moving.

**'Grr**.**' **_"I said wake up you oversized worm!" _I walked quickly over and grasped the blanket, pulling them of to reveal the white snake, snoozing quietly. "_Bloody snake, sleeping in the middle of the day."_I hissed in annoyance. Picking him with my finger he twiched. Opening his eye he looked at me before streatching and slithering out the open window and into the rainpipe down to the ground. Not a single hiss, probably to hunt. **'Sigh.'** Looks like I have to go alone today.

Walking down the streets of london I scouted for potential targets, my years In the orphanage had taught me a few things. Ways to survive. Picking pockets is an excellent way to make money, no one would suspect a six year old girl. I had encountered a few wizards, some who blended in like a muggle, some who stod out like a rhino with unicorns.

Spoting a pudgie man walking down the street towards me I quickly assessed him. 'Expensive suit, gold watch, two rings, silver, glasses. Perfect!' I thought. Just as I was walking past the man I made a show of tripping on some gravel falling into him making him and me tumble over. "I'm so sorry sir! I was distracted! Please forgive me! I said in a fake scared voice while I had already slipped of the watch and rings, "Let me help you up!" I said and steadied him while snatching the wallet out of his backpocket.

"No harm done miss, could you perhaps direct me to Wool's Orphanage?" Asked the man politely.

"Of course sir, just down the road and to the right, you should see it!" I said as I started walking in the same direction as he'd come."Thank you!Have a nice day!" He called after me.

"I shall!" **'Indeed I will.'** I thought while giggling. Guy won't figure out he's skinned until he reaches the orphanage at least. I giggled until I turned the corner, mask falling into place. I had work to do.

* * *

***Timeskip a couple of weeks. January 22. 1987. Age six***

* * *

I stalked down the dark alley, sun soon passing beyond the horizon. As I turned out into the street I laid my eyes upon the leaky cauldron across the street. Took me awhile to track it down. Entering I pulled my hood further over my head, obscuring my green eyes from view. Walking quickly out through the backdoor I tapped the correct bricks with my hand. **'****Amazing I still remember the right combination, its gone over two years since last time after all.'**

Walking rapidly down the alley until I reached Gringotts. I headed up the marble staircase and just as I passed through the doors pulled down my hood, would be best to keep my face revealed in the pressence of goblins. Never know what they would do.

Stopping before a teller I said "I would like to check for any House in my family line not yet claimed."

The goblin sneered at me and asked. "Name?"

In a low voice not to attract attention I said. "Holly Rose Potter."

The goblin gave me a glance over before yelling. "Griphook!" Making a younger goblin by the wall approach. "Take young miss 'Preach' here to master Ironjaws office!" I looked up in surprice at the goblin who just sneered back before I followed Griphook.

Walking through a corridor to the left of the lobby we enter another large room where we took a staircase down and walked until we reached a office where it stood on a Plague, 'Ironjaw' and under it 'Office of Inheritance.' Griphook knocked on the door before opening it. Bowing he heading back up the stairs we had come from.

I entered through the door to reveal a small office with another older goblin behind a marble desk. "Come in and sitt miss Potter, or should I say Preach?" said the goblin without looking up from the file he had laid out on the desk.

"How do you know that name?" I asked as I sat down. The door closing behind me with a quiet thump.

"We know an awful lot of things here at gringotts. More than you would think." the goblin anwered cryptically. "Now. The matter of unclaimed Houses in the potter line, there aren't many I'll tell you that." The gobling said flipping through the file he had read before.

"There have been many houses intervened with the Potters, some extinct some still alive. Most of them have been secured by marriage but a few by close friends of the family who had no family of their own. A few extinct but claimed are house Tyrim extinct in 1869 claimed by marriage and house Apaloun extinct in 1427, given by the last lord who had no heirs and no close family."

The goblin looked at me for a brief moment before speaking again.

"The Potters are the direct descendant line from Godric Gryffindor, giving them the right to the Gryffindor name. Claimed in 1949 by Charles Arian Potter, your grandfather, and again by your father in 1981." I felt my eyebrows rise at the news. The goblin, obviously expecting a grander reaction went back to talking.

"The granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor married the eldest son of Pevral Peverell. To escape publicity the Gryffindors took the Peverell name. They kept the Peverell name for 300 years before they changed name again. This time to Potter."

"The last carrying the Peverell name was Ignotus Peverell, who had two older brothers that was before him in line. Because Ignotus older brothers, Antioch and Cadmus, did not have any legitimate heirs at the time of their deaths the Peverell name passed unto Ignotus. The only house that has not been claimed into the Potter family is the House of Peverell, it was declined by your father in 1981 after he found out the dark history of it, it has and is still known as a dark house."

"Do you wish to claim the house? As you are underage you can't usualy access it until you have reached age 17 or become emphaticed. Lucky enough, you were emphaticed when your father dissowned you two years ago." **'I knew that they would throw me out of the family, that was one reason I left in the first place.'**I thought at the news.

"But if I were dissowned, how can I claim the Peverell name?" I asked. It should be impossible.

"Ah, I thought you would ask that. Well you see. When James Potter declined the Peverell family it passed onto the next in line. The eldest child, you. When he then dissowned you he severed all chances to get it back."

I nodded. Taking a breath I said. "I Holly Preach, formerly Holly Rose Potter, claim the anchient and noble house of Peverell, by right. Blood. And magic!" I said determinedly. I felt my ears pop and the magic in the air stiffen before everything settled.

"Well, now when that is over with." Ironjaw said and put a black box infront of me. "Inside here is the long lost Peverell ring, last known carried by Antioch Peverell. The ring is believed to have been taken by one of his bastard children after his death and later came into possesion of Cadmus Peverell."

"It can't be wore by anyone without Peverell blood but only the rightful heir. You. Will be able to acces its magical benefits. To my knowledge the ring. Which location is still unknown. Should appear inside the box once you open it. This ringbox has a spell on it so only the head of the family can open it."

I lifted my hand and placed it upon the box. A golden glow surrounded my hand and the box for a moment and then a loud click was heard from it. With one last look at Ironjaw, holding my breath, I slowly opened the lid.

Inside revealed a crudely made golden ring with a large black stone that had a mark carved into it. It was a triangle with a circle inside and a straight vertical line running through the circle splitting it in two.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered as I streched my hand towards it. Just as I touched the ring a sensation of belonging came over me. It felt, right. I put the ring on my right middle finger and it glowed black before resizing to fit my thin finger. I looked a Ironjaw and said.

"What now?"

* * *

**So! There are some MAJOR changes in this chapter... more details, some change in the writing style. So yeah.**

**I'm did my best at trying to figure out an believable family line, I thought it went pretty good... Anyway, the feeling to familarity Holly felt when she put on the ring is from Voldemorts Horcrux that is inside the ring, she has one in her so I thought that would work. The curses on the ring was removed when it was summoned into the box. It is the resurrection stone!**

**Now I have uppdated all chapters so that feels pretty good. Tell me about all the plotholes/grammar/Spelling mistakes you find and I'll fix it!**

**Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 The years in between

**A/N: Next chapter! Woho! As always tell me about grammar/spelling mistakes and plotholes that are to noticeable. This chapter will contain a large timejump aswell on some Peverell info.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3; Finances, and the years in between.

* * *

"What now?" I said as I turned my eyes from the beautiful ring adorning my finger to Ironjaw.

Tapping his finger on a smal stone that was placed on the desk Ironjaw looked me in the eye and said. "Now you'll need to meet your account manager, who was instated the moment you accepted the Peverell house. His name is Goldpaw and he can tell you anything you'll need to know about your account."

I nodded and turned as the door opened to reveal Griphook. "Griphook! Take Lady Peverell here to Goldpaws office."

The goblin bowed and motioned me to follow him. A trip later we arrived at a door of black wood with a silver P attached to it. Knocking and opening the door Griphook walked away like before. Entering I looked upon the large office adorned with bookcases along the walls and a large desk made in the same black wood, behind the desk sat a goblin with silver hair and glases on his crooked nose, looking up the goblin stod and moved infront of me.

"I am Goldpaw, the new account manager of House Peverell." The goblin said streching his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you Goldpaw. I'm Lady Peverell but call me Holly." I answered taking the hand and shaking it.

"Take a seat." Goldpaw said while sitting down behind the desk. "So. Holly, what do you wish to know?" He asked as we sat on the opposite sides of the desk.

"I want to know about my status. Financial, political and so on." I answered.

Snaping his fingers a black leatherbound book appeared on the desk. On the cover of the book was a large detailed silver P. It was bound with a large silver padlock without a keyhole, keeping it shut. "This is the Peverell account book. It contains every scrap of information gringotts have on the Peverells. It requires your blood to be opened of course. Security and all."

Pricking my finger on a silver needle Goldpaw gave me I let a few drops splash upon the flat surface of the padlock, making it glow faintly white and then open with a click. Opening the book Goldpaw looked up at me. "Lets check the status of the finances?" Seeing me nod he snaped his fingers again and the book flipped until it reached a page with the headline Finances.

"Now then. The Peverell money vault, Nr.13, contains an amassed amount of 50.026 G (Galleons) 23.059 S (Sikles) and 2.993 K (Knuts). With todays exchange rate its around 500,000 - 600,000 muggle pounds. Give or take a couple of thousands. Last time opened by Pavarelus Peverell in 1306."

Giving him a nod he continued.

"The item vault contains a very long list of items. To many to list in one visit. It does however contain a large amount of gold and silver. Ancient furniture. Artifacts, foremost dark. And a lot of books, about 73,000."

That news made me blink out a little. I have always loved to read, and with this many books, ancient books, that contain most likely lost knowledge made my insides do a couple of backflips. After all, Knowledge is Power. Refocusing I said. "Continue."

"Let us continue on with properties. Most of the Peverell properties are unfortunately destroyed, the land however is still yours, a thousand years is a long time after all. Peverell manor still stands but were claimed by Parvus Potter in 1661. It's today named Potter manor. You could probably get it back but it would take both time and money, lots of money."

The idea was tempting. But I would probably try and set it on fire the moment I saw it.

"There's a house in Scotland that still stands. It is however not in the best shape. It would take a couple of months to restore it."

Thinking things over I decided that the reveal of someone having claimed the Peverell name would most likely come out soon, staying in the only property still standing would be to obvious. And for my plan of vengance to work I would have to remain incognito. My name would most likely be kept safe inside gringotts. Thank god they are separate from the ministry. I would have to remain Holly Preach until a later date.

With this in mind I said. "I would like if none of this where revealed to the public."

"There is no chance to keep safe that the Peverell name haven't been claimed from the public. But however. We don't have to reveal the name of the one claiming it."

Nodding I said. "I will remain Preach and stay at the orphanage..." **'Can't believe I said that!' **"...until a later date when it fits with my plans."

Goldpaw gave me a look before nodding. "Very well miss Preach. Your true identity will not escape these walls, that I swear on my life. I presume that you will want to visit the vaults before you leave?"

"Yes."

* * *

Whistling dow deep into the earth I held down hard on my seat by fear of flying of, after about 15mins of stomach throttling highspeed traveling we came to stop before a large black metal door. Griphook who was with me aswell as my account manager and another gobling named Mudeye walked of the cart and stod before the door. In sync they each took out a silver knife from their clothing and cut their plam open. Pressing the wounded hand against the door at the same time the door clicked open. Seeing my look Goldpaw said.

"The highest security vaults are in this tunnel. These sort of security can't be bought by money but given to certain families. Not even the Gryffindor vault have this high security."

Goldpaw handled me an necklace and motioned me to put it on as the goblins did the same with theirs. Nodding quickly I put it over my head and followed the three goblins into the dark, small tunnel behind the 3feet broad door. Griphook lit a torch but you could still hardly see anything because the black stone that made up the walls, roof and floor.

Coming into a large chamber that was lit by a dull blue shine that didn't seem to have any visible source I suddenly felt dread settle over me. I felt myself pale and my legs starting to shake a little. Goldpaw pointed towards the roof where I felt myself take a step back out of fear. A large blue shield that was the source of the rooms light covered the roof and beyond was the very thing that made the air tence and my heart beat faster. Cloaked in black the hundred of cloaked creatures flew around bashing against the shield, bidding their time.

Once again Goldpaw turned to me. He was a little paler than usual I noticed. "Dementors. If anyone tried to break the first door or didn't carry one of these amulets the shield would have dropped, the doors would seal and the chamber would extinguish all light within it."

Swallowing I and my companions headed out the opening at the other end and into another dark tunnel. After a while we came upon an empty chamber that was light in the same blue light but this originated from round stones set into the walls. Inside the chamber was two massive black doors with silver carvings depicting skeletal horses with wings and the same large detailed P in the middle.

"To the right is the money-vault and to the left is the item-vault. To open you must coat the door with your blood. We cannot follow you into the vaults." Goldpaw said as he handed me the now clean silver knife. Nodding I went first to my right and cut my palm with the knife and smeared it on the door.

The door faded to reveal a colossal room with mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Griphook handed me a bag before I went in and scoped up a large amount of coins. Handing the bag to Griphook I said. "Exchange this to Pounds for me." Nodding he scurried of back into the tunnel.

The door fade into existance again and I turned towards the second door. Slicing my palm I opened it.

Inside was a mess. Mountains of furniture and diverse other things. Walking future into the vault I came upon a part that looked like a gigantic library. Almost running I headed to the closest bookshelf. On a bronze sign it stood, Transfiguration.

* * *

***Timeskip. 1.5 hours.***

* * *

Putting the last book I needed into the extension charmed trunk I headed towards the exit where now only Goldpaw waited. Almost at the vaultdoor I noticed something. It was a row of glass cases along the right wall that seemed to tug at me, barely noticesing I turned towards them and started walking, in my daze I dropped the trunk and walked over. Looking into the cases I saw wands. Reading the lable attached to the first it stood.

Argav Peverell. 1032-1092. Ash. Phoenix Feather. 12".

Continued through I looked at the lables.

Prima Peverell. 911-1001. Oak. Unicorn Hair. 9".

Aula Potter (neé Peverell). 1199-1282. Ash. Unicorn Hair. 10".

Pevaltarius Peverell. 701-902. Whispering Willow (extinct). Thestral Tail Hair. 15".

I stopped. The wand in the case was the one that pulled on me. Urging me to pick it up. It was long and pale white, smal black runes etched into the handle. Not that I could read them.

As I touched the case it clicked and I lifted the lid. Stretching out I closed my hand around my handle and felt a strong rush from the wand that echoed through my body. A breeze came from nowhere and ruffled my hair and clothes, black and silver sparks poured out from the wand swirling like a whirlwind around me before taking the form of the winged skeletal horse I'd seen on the vault doors. The horse trotted around me three times before nodding and fading out of existance.

Sticking the wand in my wasteline because it didn't fit in my pocket I headed back to the trunk and exited the vault, we found Griphook waiting at the cart. Heading up to the lobby I exited diagon alley and went back to the orphanage.

* * *

***Timeskip. 3 years. Age 9.***

* * *

I have grown these last years. Standing at 5.1feet I'm not the smallest in the orphanage anymore. These last three years had been... interesting. Everyone looked upon me with fear now. I still had my own room but it was in better condition thanks to the funds from the Peverell vaults. A new bed and desk, new window too. The only thing left was the old wardrobe, it felt special somehow. Plus it wasn't as run-down as the rest of the things.

I had trained alot through the years. Everything from Transfiguration till Dark arts. Oh yes, the Peverell had alot of books on the Dark arts. Last year I perfected my Occlumency and Legilimency after two years of almost constant practise, in this place I sure need it. The other orphanages find my emotionless face... disturbing.

My lips curved slightly as I sat on my bed reading a book on the unforgivables. I had already tried the first two, the Cruciatus and Imperius. I've not yet tried the Killing curse, it leaves to much of a trace.

Three years. Time surely went fast. Putting the book back into my trunk which was hidden by a muggle-notice-me-not charm and a few wards. I walked out my door and into the hall towards the bathroom. The orphans hurried out of my way when I came close eyes wide and faces pale.

Closing and locking the door with a flick of my hand I turned towards the mirror. Wandless magic came before even my wand magic, it was very useful when I could not use my wand. In two years I will enter Hogwarts as a muggleborn. I had no perticular hate towards muggleborns, they where magical and that was enough. Muggles however, those I hate.

Staring at my dull eyes and snow white face I felt only pride. The dull eyes was sign that my occlumency was working and my pale skin a sign of my many hours inside reading. Last time I was out was about a couple of months ago. I was so pale I could, if I looked close, see my scar, that scar.

It had somehow mysteriously spread and now covered almost the whole right side of my face. It wasn't like a ordinary scar, it was soft and felt like ordinary skin. The most staggering thing was my right eye. When the spread had reached my eye it turned white, completely white. It was kinda creepy. You would think I was blind but I could see perfectly, more than perfectly. I could see the magic in the air. When I went to Diagon alley I was almost overwhelmed by the colors that danced through the air. If Diagon alley was that overwhelming I would become blind at Hogwarts so, when I went to any magical place I would cover my eye with a piece of cloth. I could still see but not as sharply.

Washing myself I went down and grabbed some food from the dining room and went back to my room.  
I don't like to eat around people, muggles foremost. I do not generally like to be around people at all. Offering a piece of the cooked meat to Ghost I picked up a book on Warding and started reading.

* * *

***Timeskip 2 years. age 11. August the 1st.***

* * *

Looking up at the dark building Albus Dumbledore felt the hair on his neck rise. Standing in the exact same spot as he had many years before, infront of Wool's Orphanage. In his hand was a Hogwarts letter addressed to one Holly Preach. The reason he was there. Swallowing his dread he knocked on the front door of the orphanage.

A girl around nineteen opened after a few seconds and stared at his purple early 20th century costume. "I'm here to see the manager of this orphanage. My name is Albus Dumbledore." He said while putitng forth one of his friendly smiles. "MRS COLE!" The girls shout made his smile slip and he almost choked on his lemondrop. When the woman approached he almost fainted. Mrs Cole looked exactly like her mother.

"Thank you, Jane." She said and turned his eyes upon Albus. She looked like she would faint too.

"Good day Mrs Cole. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Mrs Cole beaconed him into the same office he'd been before. Turning and closing the door she hissed at him. "You're here for the _Freak_! Aint you! I remember my mother telling me about a man with long beard in a purple costume. I know who you are and what you are after!"

Taken aback he quickly collected himself and said. "I'm here to meet one Holly Preach who resides in this orphanage. Perhaps you could tell me something about her?"

Shaking her head before before taking a seat behind the dingy desk she looked at him. " She's been here since she five, she looked like a three year old. Thin and so smal. Parents left her on the streets when she was smal, brought here by the police.

Soon those freakish things started to happen that my mum had told me about. I figuered out it was her and put her in another room. Away from the normal children. Soon her strangeness and small form attracted bullies. Alice was one of the most prominent, nice girl if a bit arrogant, blond and blue eyes, been here since she was about two. Parents abandoned her at our feet."

"One day around four or five years ago an accident happened." Cole said while looking out the window, lost in memory. When she did not continue talking Albus said with dawning apprehension.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, dread filling his stomach.

Cole turned and looked him in the eye and said. "She fell. Top floor, six levels down to the ground. I remember it so well. We could never prove anything but somehow I knew. It was a sunny afternoon, most children where in the backyard. I was in the kitchens helping the caretakers when we heard it. A loud crash of glass shattering and a scream. The most horrible scream I'll most likely ever hear, filled with terror. Then it stopped, just like that." She said with a snap of her fingers.

Turning to look out the window again she continued. "She was a mess as she hit the road in the backyard, landed in a shower of glass. They had to almost scrape her of it.

Sensing the similarities Albus said a little hesitant. "Has there been any more accidents?"

"Just a few, but only one so prominent. Campbell his name was. Big boy. Suspect he stole from the kitchens and the other orphans. He basicly took over after Alice. A boy named Anderson found him in a cupboard on the fifth floor, suspect he lay there about a week. Bitten by a snake. Once in the ankle and once in the neck artery."

Looking into space for a moment Albus said. "How did she become suspected?"

"The damn snakes. Since she came here they have flocked the place. Did so before to."  
Cole gave him a pointed look. "We could of course not prove anything, but I knew it was her."

"Can you tell me more about Holly in Person?"

"She's quite bright I must say. Top of the class in school. In the last year she have stopped going at all we're not going to try and force her there, her glare must be the most scary thing I have ever seen."

"Was? She doesn't do it anymore?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. A couple of years ago she had these beautiful green eyes. Largest I have ever seen and when she looked at you. Well, it was hard to be captivated by those eyes. After a while they became creepy. Empty sorta, just nothing. No hint of anger or disgust. Just nothing. Then around three years ago she went suddenly blind on her right eye, over a night. Completely white. That made her stare even more creepy. Around two years ago her right eye turned white over a night, like if she was suddenly blind. Soon enough the other eye followed. I first tought she was truely blind but I found her reading a book so I credited it to her... strangeness.

"And the rest of her appearance?" Albus inquired.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Cole said and moved to the door.

Walking through the orphanage he remember the shaby but clean halls. It was different now. Renovated in the last 20 years atleast. Walking up the stairs to the third floor he found himself standing infront of the very same door as he had stod so long ago, but newer. Knocking Mrs Cole opened the door and walked away faster than she had on the way there.

Steping in he saw the room. Most of it looked almost brand new. Except the wardrobe that stood to the left, it was the same as last time he was here. Turning his eyes on the girl who sat on the bed with a book in her lap, her black long hair covering her face.

"Good day, miss Preach. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

The girl turned her face up and he found himself staring into the two completely white orbs that seemed to glow in the gloom created by the setting sun. She was wearing the orphanage uniform, shoes, white stockings, gray skirt, and a longsleeved shirt. Putting down the book the girl took a black piece of cloth from the bedside table and tied it over her eyes, hiding them from view.

"Good evening, Albus Dumbledore. Why are you here?" She said. Her voice smooth and calm. Leaning her head a little to the left in an inquiring way.

Gaining a small smile he answered. "I am the headmaster of a very prestigious school called Hogwarts, which you have been accepted."

"Hogwarts? I've never heard of that school, Headmaster Dumbledore, and I have definitely never applied for a scholarship." She said with an guarded look.

Smiling a little he said. "May I take a seat?" Looking pointely at the bed.

"Of course, let me just..." She said while reaching under the sheats. "... take this little guy out of the way." Pulling back her arm she revealed the large pale snake winded around her arm. Putting itd own on the bed beside her she said while rubbing the head. "Don't worry, he is perfectly safe. He won't try anything. Isn't that right Ghost?"

His smile fading for a second before he took a seat at the end of the bed.

His smile back again he said. " Have you ever been able to do somethings that others can not? Something strange that you can not explain?"

The girl looked at him for a long time, hard to tell because her covered eyes. Suddenly she raised her hand and the book lying at her side floated to its place in the bookshelf. Giving him a small smile she said. "By the look on your face, I can tell that you know the answer." While saying this she thought. **'He took it hook, line and sinker.'**

Quickly recovering from his shocked expression he turned back towards her and said in a excited voice. "That was an extraordinary display of wandless magic! How long have you been able to do it?" He was truly stunned by the performance. Not even he himself had been able to do that at that age.

"Is it magic? I would have thought so. I have been able to manipulate different things since I was six." She said with a fake proud smile.

"Yes, well. I look forward to see you at Hogwarts. Would you require an escort to Diagon alley or shall I tell you how to get there by yourself?" Albus asked.

"Tell me how to get there and I'll find it myself. I know London quite well. She answered in a dull voice.

"Very well. I expect great things from you, Holly Preach." He said as he gave her the letter and turned to leave.

"Oh. By the way Headmaster."

"Yes?"

"Why would a Headmaster invite a student to the school? Is that normal i the magical world." She asked.

"Yes." He said simply as he bid his farewell and exited the orphanage.

* * *

**3916 words. I think i'm gonna keep around this length on the chapters, if I can. Next time it's to Diagon alley and the Hogwarts express! Hopefully I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4 Shopping and other things

**Next chapter! I am sorry for the longer than usual wait. Caught a bad cold this wednesday, still a little effected by it. I have changed a few things in the previous chapters so I suggest that you read through them again. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I also changed the summary.**

**To Mountain-Tenshi; Galleons was probably more worth hundreds of years ago than today, plus just because they're a ancient family doesn't mean that they are super rich. The Gaunts are a god example, heirs of Slytherin but still poorer than probably you or me.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you find any plotholes or grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know! **

* * *

Chapter; 4. Shopping and back to whence you came.

*** 1st of August, 1991***

Seeing the old man turn the corner at the end of the street I turned my eyes to the letter in my hand, a hand which now was adorned by a fully visible ring, inbuilt invisibility charm. Waving my hand it was cut open, half reading the content I decided that I can wait a little while before going. The chance that I would run into them was of course extremly small. **'Now then, why would just Dumbledore come here. He can't know who I am, can he?'** I was lucky that Dumbledore didn't choose to use legilimency. With the tought running through my head I picked up Ghost of the bed and laid down awaiting sleep to claim me.

***Dumbledore POV.***

As I headed down the street from the orphanage I felt myself both shudder and smile at the same time. The girl seemed normal, a bit like Tom but not even close to the serious and vary personality. **'She seemed smart to, probably a ravenclaw.'** I thought turning the corner into the alley and apparating away without a sound.

***Timeskip. 28th of August, 1991.***

Getting up and streaching I looked sourly around. The sun was rising and no one was up. Good. Walking down the hall to the bathroom I did my morning routine, after I headed back to my room to grab my things. Letter and list, check. Wand, check. Clothes and assorted usefull things, check.

Heading down I left a note in the box outside office saying that I would not return until next summer when school was finished. Walking away I headed towards Diagon alley tying the band of cloth over my eyes. Entering the leaky cauldron to find no one except the barkeeper Tom behind the bardisk, heading to the disk I plastered a small smile on my face and said in a sweet childish voice. "Excuse me."

Tom turned and looked down at me with a smile of his own. "Hello lass, what can I get for you." Giving me a look he added. "You're quite early."

"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore said that you rented out rooms." I answered trying to keep the innocent smile from turning into a frown.

"That'll be 12 Sickles per night, lass."

I handed him the money and resieved the key. "Room seven." I nodded as I turned and headed up the stairs and into my new room.

Entering I placed Ghost on the bed where he slithered under the covers. Putting my backpack on the table I headed back down and ate a light breakfast before walking back up to fetch the list, my money and the trunk I got from the vault, I sure would need it. Coming down again I headed out the back, the bar now starting to become a little crowded.

The gateway into Diagon stood open when I came out the back. **'Great... Rush hour.'** I thought as I headed towards Flourish and Blotts to buy my required hogwarts uniform. Coming out from Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occations a few hours later I headed back towards the leaky cauldron. Suddenly I caught sight of something that made me think only one thing. **'Shit!'**

There coming trought the entrance was the Potters and the Weasleys families, followed by a large crowd of what could only be reporters and estatic fans. I saw red and started walking towards them reaching for my wand. **'Stop!'** The little reason left in my mind screamed making me stop. Taking deep breaths I changing direction and hurried past them. **'To close. To fucking close.'** I went up to my room and locked the door before setting up silencing wards on the seiling, walls and floor before letting out a ragefilled scream as I started cutting and blasting apart the furniture.

A couple of hours later I fell down on the bed, if it could still be called a bed, and breathing heavily in exaustion. Tears of frustation sliding down my face I tought. **'This can't happen everytime I lay eyes on them. I need to control myself better.' **Repairing the pieces of what was once furniture I sat on the newly repaired bed and practised occlumency until the sun set.

Waking the next morning I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned to Ghost. _"I'm heading down to eat, stay here." _I hissed while dressing in my new autofitting cloak I had gotten from Madame Malkin's yesterday. _"Whatever... zzzzz.."_ Ghost hissed before falling back into sleep, the summer months and the heat making him sleep alot more. "Tempus." I mumbled causing the letters, 08:30am appear. **'I slept long, must have used more magic than I thought yesterday.'** I thought heading down the stairs and taking a seat in one of the corner tables.

Tom soon enough coming over I ordered the standard breakfast and chatted politely for a breef moment. As Tom moved back to the bar I went and took a Daily Prophet from a stand by the door to muggle London. I wasn't to disgusted by the headline or the photo taking up half the page, I had expected it afterall.

**'Boy who lived goes shopping for Hogwarts!'**

'The boy who lived, Henry Potter (In the middle) surrounded by his parents, Lily Potter (Right) and James Potter (Left) together with the Weasley clan, went to Diagon Alley on the 28th of October for Henry Potter's and the second youngest Weasley, Ronald Weasley's (Second from the middle on the left) Hogwarts shopping.'

'Henry Potter, the Boy who lived. Bought among other things a pet owl which he named Hedwig, a beautiful name for a beautiful owl, and a wand, 11" Holly and Phoenix feather. Some say that it is the brother wand of You Know Who himself!'

'The family spent their day at Diagon alley with first a visit to Gringotts wizarding bank the to Madame Malkin's...'

The newspaper went on about, in great detail, the Potter's visit to just about every store they went to, the second page was filled with pictures of the newly aquired owl, which was actually very pretty. **'To pretty for him.'** And the wand which was Supposedly the brother to Voldemorts.

Scaming through the papper talking about everything from the growing menance of werewolves to what Fudge was going to wear at the Ministry Ball tonight I quickly read through it and finished my meal. Taking one last look at the frontpage when I noticed something, something bad. On the (to) large moving picture on the page I got a glance on what could only be... me. Clamed in barely visible between two wizards was me stalking past behind them into the cauldron, head pulled down and robes billowing around me I didn't look to inviting... Hopefully no one would see it.

Taking some muggle money and changing clothes in my room I headed out into London to the petshop not far away, the wizard community was so scared of snakes that they didn't even sell snakedfood, like frozen rats. Ghost had trubble getting out these last days so I simply have to buy some in London.

***Timeskip. September the 1st. 1991.***

Stalking through Kingscross at 9 o'clock in the morning two hours before the train was due to leave there weren't many inside, the morning rush was over, thank merlin. So I trugged down towards platform 10 and 9 and, by extent platform 9 3/4. I had pulled the information of where platform 9 3/4 was from Toms mind just before I left, with some usefull additional information. Ghost around my arm and wand in the wristholster I got from a secondhand shop on the edge of Nockturne, dragging my trunk behind me I walked through the gateway to the platform, no one was there yet it seemed.

Pulling my featherlight trunk into an empty compartment as far back I could, where I would hopefully not be disturbed. Taking a book on Potions, which I had admitably not studied that much, to dangerous to study practicaly in an orphanage and in the cauldron I simply didn't have the time.

Soon enough the students started to fill in, around 10:45 the Weasley's stormed inside followed closely by the Potter's. My eyebrow didn't even twitch, the Occlumency had paid of. The signal of the train leaving sounded across the platform making the stragglers hurry on and the studentes on the train resieve the last godbye, one of the most prominent being Lily and the Weasley mother bawling their eyes out over 'their small boys are all grown up' and whatever, disgusting if you ask me. I turned back to my book as the train pulled out of the platform and of towards the persons I hated.

I had always hated our parents more than my brother, my brother was pulled into all this by our parents who in turn was pulled in by Dumbledore. I hated my brother for what he had done but I didn't hate him for more than what he had done directly. I hate my parents for what they have put me through, and everyone else for alowing it. I probably hate Dumbledore the most. He pulles us all into this mess.

I came out of my pondering as I heard the door open. My eyes gliding to the person in the doorway, probably first year, bushy brown hair, brown eyes, already dressed in the uniform. Not to polite, didn't even nock.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said while reaching forewards to shake. Looking dully at her I said. "It's considered polite to knock before entering." She blushed and stamered out an apoligy. "I'm so sorry! I am just a little overwhelmed by all this. Can I sit here?"

I lifted my head and said. "Yes. Muggleborn?" In a neutral tone.

The girl eyed me vary before saying. "Yes. Why do you ask?" In a suspecting and defiant done. **'Probably already met our so high esteemed purebloods.' **I though. "Aha, just wondered." I answered while flicking my hair out of my face.

"Thank you for letting me sitt here... What is wrong with your eyes! She cried out when she saw my uncovered white eyes staring at her.

Eyes narrowing I hissed. "There is nothing wrong with them, just because something is different doesn't mean it's wrong." She paled and seemed to be unable to look away, I took the chance and dove into her mind.

Her mind was well built and organised, making it easy to find what you where looking for. **'Lets see. A proper know-it-all, bullied because of it, no friends. Excited by the magical world. Hoping to make some friends. Probably a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Also an ideal target for purebloods' **I thought while ruffling through her life. Pulling back out no more than a couple of seconds had gone by. **'She could be usefull for research, with her thirst for knowledge I could leave the research to her while I do more important things. But she is bound to attract attention so that would be bad for my plan...' **

"My name is Holly by the way, Holly Preach." I said turning back to my book. She didn't her trying to lift her trunk up on the rack... **'Pityfull, can't even do a feather charm. Well, it's a 4th year spell afterall.'** ... I flicked my wrist my wand shot into my palm. "Do you need help?" I asked when she dropped the trunk again.

"Yes please. I should probably not have stuffed it with so much books." She said awkwardly turning to me.

"Very well. Wingardium Leviosa." I mumbled the spell causing the trunk to levitate beside the rack. "Push it on. The spell can only move things verticaly." She nodded and pushed it on the rack.

"Thanks." She said pulling out a book on charms, probably to look for the spell. Sitting down it grew quiet, both reading their respective books. Hermione seemed to get impatient and I knew the questions would come.

"What are you reading.?" She asked in a low voice. I looked up and merely tapped my finger on the binding. "Potions? I have read all the books on potions. What is your favourite subject?"

**'Dark arts.' **I thought but said. "Charms, they seem to come easily to me."

She nodded and went back to her book but... not long after she looked up again. "What happened to your eyes?" She said it carefull, remembering my earlier outburst.

"Had them as long I can remember." I lied with a shrug, I have technically had them as long I could remember.

"Oh." She said. "Do you have a pet? My parents didn't allow me to buy one after they found out that the school have owls."

"I have one, yes. He's right in here for that matter." I said not looking up.

"Where is he?" She looked around probably expecting to see an owl or cat lounging around.

The corner of my lips raising in amusement I said. "Under your seat."

She got a blank look on her face and leaned down to look under the bench, her eyes getting used to the gloom she let out a loud yelp and stubbled back as Ghost slithered out to his full seven feet hissing in amusement. "Is... Is that a snake?" She said backed into the corner.

"No. Its a toad." I said with a straight face and a slow calm voice like I was speaking to a child. "His name is Ghost by the way. Fitting isn't it?"

She gulped as Ghost slithered to my side and wraped around my shoulder. "I didn't know that you could bring snakes to the school." She said finally while taking her previous seat.

"I don't see a reason why not. He's completely safe, not even poisonous." I said, the last part to stop the girl from shaking.

She looked vary before picking up her book she had dropped when she flew out of her seat and started reading it, casting glances at Ghost who warmed himself in the midday sunlight.

The time passed with fewer questions, Hermione stopped being tence and even managed to slumber a little. Checking if she was asleep I cast a quick Tempus, the magical letters showed that the clock was 14:04pm, we had traveled for four hours and would arrive around 17:00pm.

Feeding a rat to Ghost I continued reading until loud voices could be heard coming from the aisle, walking to the door I pulled it open to see none other than Henry Potter and Ronald Weasley facing down Malfoy and two gorillas I faitly remember being named something around Crab and Gore or something like that. Listenin on the conversation it seemed to revolve around Malfoy insulting Wealsey, Potter defending Weasley, Weasley do a rather failed atempt to talk back at Malfoy, the two ogres looking dumb as ever staring blankly into space. I found it all just ridiculous. Sighing I closed the door and closed it, inside thinking how I could possibly be related to that kind of idiot.

Soon enough it quited and Hermione awoke and headed to the bathroom. _"Ghost."_ I hissed as the door closed behind her. _"What?" _The albino snake hissed lazily. _"I want you to keep hidden until we reach the dorms. Some might not have anything against snakes but others certainly do." _I hissed.

_"And how are we gonna succeed with that? Im taller than this compartment!"_ He hissed back making an show of streaching from one wall to the other.

_"It's simple" _I answered, making him suddenly look vary at me, then his eyes widened and he hissed. _"No!"_ Before trying and failing to get out the door. I chuckled before saying it. _"Oh yes. Get in the trunk!" _He only increased his action while hissing repeately. _"Nonono!" _

I sighed and took out my wand. Flicking it I opened my trunk and floated Ghost inside. _"Curl together, or this gonna hurt." _I hissed making him wind together before I shut the trunk with a loud smack. Letting out a breath I sank down upon my seat.

"Where is Ghost?" Hermione asked when she noticed the large serpent missing. I just pointed my thumb towards the shaking trunk above me and let out a dry chuckle.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than usual I must say, I blame the damn cold. Next chapter will contain the first year in hogwarts, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**RnR**


	6. Chapter 5 Year one part one

**Next Chapter. This one is quite long, around 5000 words. Thanks to all the people who have decided to follow this story and the positive reviews I've resieved. Only gotten one flame so long, a rather pathetic one.**

**I truly hope that you'll like this chapter. I'm still experimenting a little with the writing, first time writting a story. If you find any Grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to inform me about them. Also if you discover any plotholes and such things.**

**Rate and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 5; First year and nightmarish suprise.

* * *

'Hogwarts, a history. Chapter 22. The sorting hat. Paragraf 12.'

'On the Sorting Hats use of collected information.'

'It is generally believed that the sorting hat are able to transfer information that it has observed from the student to the headmaster as a way to keep people who mean the school or any of the residents from harm, this however is not the case.'

'The sorting hat has been observed by many headmasters and other individuals through the centuries, many of these have seen the clever and hard to believe level of spellwork upon it. One enchantment has been observed to be a sort of safelock, the sorting hat cannot give out information about a certain person without said persons consent.'

'This have laid the questions to why. Why would the founders put this enchantment upon the hat if it could have read something that could have caused great damage to everyone inside the school, or great britain in whole?'

* * *

The whistle that signified that the train had arrived at its destination reached my ears. Looking from the book in my lap to my companion I said. "The train is stopping, I suggest we sitt here until the rush of students have gotten of the train." My companion only nodded, not looking up from her own book.

Sighing I took my wand and levitated the trunks from the racks. Opening mine I was met by a very irritated snake. _"Who do you think you are! Locking me in a bloody trunk for the majority of the journey! Hey, what do you think you're doing?" _Without response I opened the window, the train came to a stop and I pushed the snake down onto the ground beside the train and gave him a insistent look. He slithered away grumbling about how people who locked snakes into small spaces should be bitten and all that.

***I'll not even try to do Hagrid's Accent.***

After a couple of minutes the stream of students fighting to get off thined. We left our trunks after taking a few necessary items, in Hermiones case alot of books. Coming onto the platform we heard the loud voice coming from a large man easily spotted over the crowd. "First years! First years this way!" I started walking towards him, Hermione following behind.

Coming close we stopped beside the other first years. I took my time studying them. Pale blond hair, walking like he owned the world, Malfoy. Two ogres, Crabbe and Goyle, of course. Brown hair and brown eyes, a little cubby, Longbottom.

Slipping as graciously as possible down the path I let my lips turn for a second upon seeing Weasley slip past down the road only to be caught by Hagrid, that didn't change him being covered in mud though. As other students laughed at his miss fortune Hagrid said. "If you look up around this bend you'll get your first look upon Hogwarts." We grew silent trugging on, the path becoming more leveled for each turn.

Rounding the bend I looked up and just couldn't keep my mask on, the castle perched upon the mountain, the magic seemed to be weaved into the very stone. **'Thank Merlin I covered my eyes!' **Was the first thought coming to me looking upon the beacon of magic. Quickly blanking my face, mask on once again I moved with the crowd towards the lake.

Coming to the shore Hagrid gained our attention by shouting. "Into the boats! No more than four in each!" I turned from my captivated state to see Hermione pulling on my arm. Snatching my arm back I moved to one of the empty boats sitting with a bored expression, Hermione taking seat beside me making me shuffle away a couple of inches.

"All ready? Alright, forward!" With Hagrids shout the boats lurched forward unto the dark water. The stars reflecting in it I held myself alert, who knew what could be lurking down there. In silence we floated over the water like fireflies against a black canvas. It was a strange silence, and awe filled dead silence, no one daring to make a sound. Soon we came to a dark opening in the rock beneath the castle, floating at a steady pace we entered the mountain.

Light appearing ahead showing a dock settled under the school I felt uncertaintly fill my stomach. **'What if the book was wrong, what if the hat reveals me and my plans?'** I tried to calm myself as we moved out the boats. Slowly moving up the stairs after Hagrid had found Longbottoms lost toad which seemed to have a thing for running away. Coming up unto a field of grass we shuffled up the small hill and came to stopp before a set of large oak doors. Hagrid knocked three times before they opened frowm the inside.

A green dressed woman stod inside the doors, looking at us with a strict face. **'Mcgonagall.'** I thought with spite as she turned to Hagrid and said. "That'll be all Hagrid, move along." Hagrid gave a quick nod and lumbered along into the hall, turning back to us she continued.

"I am Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. We'll soon move along the great hall were you'll be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house will be your home here at Hogwarts for the next seven years of education. Now, come with me." Turning she headed inside, the students moving along.

**'Wonder how easy it would be to hit her in the back.'** I thought watching Mcgonagall walk ahead of us. The entrance hall was large, could have fit a normal sized house inside. We were herded into a chamber to the side where she left saying. "You will enter the great hall in a few minutes. Take your time to make yourself look presentable."

"What do you think? She'll be a great professor, thats what I think atleast. Did you see the size of the entrance hall, my house could have fit inside." Hermione whispered excitingly in my ear as the other students started talking. "Calm yourself." I whispered back, trying to keep myself calm in the crowded room. Hoping to take my mind of it, I looked around the room, people where whispering to eachother, some looked like they would be sick and some held comfident but poorly made masks, like Malfoy. He would look around from time to time, shifting weight to another foot or simply beacause the slightly green look on his pale face.

I raised an eyebrow at the bluntness when he walked up to Potter and pulled a speech about blood purity and all that, only for it to soon escalate into an argument between him and Weasley. Suddenly several people screamed and turned to the wall behind me. I jumped a little at the screams before looking over my shoulder at what had caused the disturbance.

**'Ghosts? Why are they afraid, its just ghosts.'** I thought looking at the white beings floating through the wall. I turned trying to once again calm myself by focusing on my occlumency. Losing myself a little I didn't hear the ghost's conversations, their interaction with the students or for that matter Mcgonagall coming back into the room. I was pulled out of my reviere by once again Hermione tugging on my arm.

Giving her an irritated look I moved past her and into the line that was heading into the great hall, looking up I saw the night sky, knowing it was an enchantment I lost interest and looked around the hall. My eyes sweeping the tables and at last coming to the headtable at the front of the hall I caught sight of, what I had prepared to face within a certain range, those I truly despised. I was ready for Dumbledore sitting at the table but not for my parents. James and Lily bloody Potter sat at the table, smiling and looking throughly satisfied.

The students came to stop before a shaby stool upon which the sorting hat lay. Standing beside Hermione at the back of the mass I found myself staring at the hat, feeling as if the hat was staring back. Mcgonagall took out a scroll of parchment and said loudly. "When I call your name you'll come forward and sit, the sortinghat here will then sort you into your proper house."

I heard Weasley mumble something about fighting a troll. I threw him a look while thinking. **'****Didn't even bother to pick up and read a book. Oh well, he is a Weasley after all.'**

After the chatter died down Mcgonagall called. "Hannah Abbott!" I watched the girl take a seat and the hat open its brim and shout. "Hufflepuff!" The students clapped politely. It continued for some time after that, Crabbe, Finnigan and Goyle.

"Granger, Hermione!" Mcgonagall said while Goyle walked towards the Slytherin table, the only table to even give a polite greeting. Hermione smiled at me before heading forth and sitting on the stool, Mcgonagall lowered the hat upon her head then the waiting began. Minutes passed before the hat opened its brim and shouted. "Gryffindor!"

I was suprised by that. **'Thought she would be a Ravenclaw.' **I daftly listened while more students got sorted, Longbottom went to Gryffindor which was another surprise. Malfoy went of course to Slytherin. After Malfoy the Ps started. **'Finally.'**

"Patil, Padma!" Mcgonagall said when Malfoy reached his table. I observed Padma while she walked to the stool. Obvious Indian heritage, black hair and brown eyes. Quite tall. After around half a minute the hat sent her to Ravenclaw. Her sister Parvati went up next, they were completely identical. She was sent to Gryffindor, this year is full of suprises.

Finally Mcgonagall called. "Potter, Henry!" The whispers started instantly. "_The _Henry Potter?" He went up with a confident expression, sitting the hat covered his head. Not being able to see much of his face thanks to the hat, it was hard to judge his expression. I noticed him stiffen a little towards the end before the hat shouted out for all to hear. "Gryffindor!" Said table went absolutely berserk, it wasn't unexpected but they could still not shut it after several minutes.

Dumbledore stood and looking to pleased for my liking he shouted. "Silence!" The students gradually stopped shouting and grew silent. "Please continue, Minerva." He said sitting back down. Mcgonagall cast a disapproving look at the table before reading the next name on the list, which was mine.

"Preach, Holly!" I calmed myself before pushing my path through the crowd of remaining first years, forcing myself not to flinch at the contact. Just before sitting I saw Dumbledore looking at me with an attentive look and, strangely enough the Potters aswell. **'Do they suspect something?' **Was my last thought as the hat fell over my eyes.

**'Ah, lady Peverell. I was wondering when you'd arrive.' **The sorting hat's voice rang in my head as my eyes saw the flimmer of magic weaved into it. **'Cunning and well beyond your years in the understanding of things. Willing to do almost anything to achieve your goals...' **As the hat rambled on I filled away the information, you must first understand yourself before you can understand someone else. **'**...**Intelligent with a ruthless need for knowledge. You remind me of someone who went here a long time ago. Looking at your past I see only a greater likeness.'**

**'Who?' **I asked in my mind.

It gave a low chuckle, there goes remaining incognito, how often do the hat laugh? **'That's for you to figure out. Back to your sorting...' **My brow twitched in irritation.** '...You'd fit as an exellent Slytherin but that's not an option for your plan. Hufflepuff would work well, you are hardworking but not that loyal. Gryffindor is also an alternative, its requires great bravery to do what you plan to do. It would however place you closer than likeable to your brother. Ravenclaw is also a great match, you're intelligent and have a great want for knowledge.**

I shifted a little on the stool while thinking back a little worried. **'No one will know of this conversation, right?' **Moment of truth, will it say yes or no. It felt as if it was studying me like I was a interesting insect and it couldn't decide if it should let me go, or stomp on me.

After a tense silence it said. **'I will not reveal anything, if you agree on one thing for me.' **I felt myself go rigid. **'It could request anything and I'd have to go along with it.'** I thought in panic. Swallowing my pride I thought to it. **'Deal.'**

The hat gave another short laugh, only making me feel worse, it said then with humor in its voice. **'My condition is, come and visit me sometime. Lady Peverell. And you do best to keep that ring hidden from Albus, I'm afraid that he'll be the one to do something drastic if he saw it. Now then, I hope that you'll do well in.** I felt the shocked look appear over my face just before the hat shouted. **'Gryffindor!'**

Just as the hat was lifted from my face I heard its fading voice say. **'You'll thank me later.' **Seeing the hall before me with the students at the red table giving a polite clap I dazingly walked over and sat down beside Hermione.

"What took you so long?" She said as the sorting continued. "What?" I said still a little gone. "You were up there for almost ten minutes. It must be a new record!" I looked at her for a long time before letting out a sigh and turning towards the sorting once again, ignoring my fellow housemates feeble attempt to chat.

* * *

***Timeskip till after the feast.***

* * *

"Now when you've been fed and watered lets give out some information." Dumbledore said with a smile when the food disappeard. Turning to him, he continued. "For the first years, a list of banned items can be found outside Filch's office, I suggest you take a look at them. The forbidden forest is as always forbidden, a few older students should do well to remember that aswell." Dumbledore cast a look at the Weasley twins a bit down the table, who smirked. "The right corridor on the third floor is blocked of to students and should be avoided by anyone not wishing for a quick and painfull death."

I cast a look at Dumbledore while Hermione whispered. "Isn't that the best way to get a kid to go somewhere?" I had to agree that it was something up with that.

"Professor Quirinus Quirrell will return once again this year as the teacher of defence against dark arts." Dumbledore gestured towards the man with a purple turban, while watching Quirrell his eyes turned to me. Staring into those green eyes I felt my scar twinge, controlling myself I sat still ignoring the pain. **'Strange.'**

"We have as well James Potter, who will be the flying instructor after our dear Professor Hooch have decided to retire. His wife Lily Potter will take the post of teacher for the younger years in charms..." **'Great.' **"...while Professor Flitwick will continue to teach the older students." The Potter's stood up, alowing the hall to see them fully. Seeing them standing there, smiling and waving, I turned my head away to avoid doing something I would regret. Like wiping those smiles of their faces with a severing curse.

"Now. Of you trot!" Dumbledore said, the prefects starting to escort us through the doors. I saw Dumbledore and the Potter's look at me as we rounded the corner and went up the marble stair. I kept myself furthest back in the line all the way up to the tower, unconsiously mapping out the route.

The prefect, another Weasley, this one appeared to have his wand up his arse. Had to blabber constantly in his stuck up voice, mostly about his prefect status and what would be expected of us. I already started to hate him. We reached the seventh floor and a painting of an overweight lady in a pink dress, the color made me want to tear out my eyes and obliviate myself of any remebrance of it.

The Weasley perfect stopped us and said. "This painting is the entance to the Gryffindor common room. You'll need a password to be allowed entrance. You will not it to anyone outside Gryffindor. This terms password is..." He turned to the painting and said. "...Caput draconis." In his snobbish voice.

The painting turned outwards like a door to reveal a lush common room. Decorated by mostly red and gold it gave me another reason to incinerate that hat. Leading us in, perfect Weasley, which I have begun to call him, turned to us again and said. "The boys dormitory is up the stairs and to the left, the girls to the right. The first years are on the seventh floor, its marked with an I ***Roman numerals***. The one bellow is marked with an II and so on. Curfew starts at 8pm for you first years, it'll be extended by half an hour for each year. The seventh years having curfew at 11pm. Classes start at 8am tomorrow. Be at time, you'll all resieve your schedules at breakfast. Now of to bed."

I followed Hermione up the stairs together with the other girls in our year. The dormitory was nice, I guess. Five beds with an iron heater in the middle. I went to the bed farthest from the door where my trunk was. Opening it I pulled out my pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow before moving onto my bed to change.

After dressing I took my toothbrush and paste, then heading to the bathroom only to find it occupied. Not used to wait for the one inside to be done, I sat beside the door with a huff. Hermione and the other girls, Lavender Brown and Hannah Robinson, came and sat down around, waiting them to.

"So, are you blind or something?" Brown asked in a voice reminding me of Alice. Hermione interrupted my snide answer by saying. "She just like to hide her eyes." This got both of the girls to turn theirs on Hermione who turned red at the attention. "How would you know?" Robinson said in a irritated and slightly interested voice.

"We was in the same compartment on the train. I saw them when she invited me." Hermione answered back lifting her chin.

**'Invited? As I remember it you invited yourself.'** I thought while the girls once again turned towards me. "Can you show them? Please?" Brown said in a pleading voice, Hannah soon joined the pleading. I was saved in the last moment by Parvati opening the bathroom door, quickly without answer I creept inside, locking the door behind me.

Letting out a sigh I removed the piece of cloth covering my eyes, praying that they had gotten used to the constant shine of the castle. Lirking my eyes open slowly I was assaulted by the now much brighter light, I blinked a few time adjusting to it. Turning towards the mirror I brushed my teeth and washed my face before tying the cloth back over my eyes.

Rashly flunging the door open I was met by an embarrassed Brown and Granger laying on the floor, they were probably peping through the keyhole, Robinson and Patil sat whispering over something by their beds. I moved past them to my own, opening my trunk I put back my things and got into bed, closing the curtains I put up a quick sealing ward to remain undistubed and placed my wand under the pillow.

The girls scrambled around for a while before calling out goodnight, I didn't answer. Laying there for a while, waiting for sleep to claim me I tought back on what the hat had said. **'Who did I remind it of? Could it be the cause of why Dumbledore pay so much interest in me. I'll have to figure that out, in the morning.' **Closing my eyes I felt myself slip away.

* * *

***Next morning***

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness, sitting up I grabbed my wand. "Tempus." I whispered, the letters 05:01 appeared in the air. "Lumos." My wand lit in a pleasant light. Pushing the curtains out of the way I got dressed. I stalked out the dormitory and down into the common room, it was dark and the only light was nothing more than embers in the fireplace.

I went out into the dark corridors and down to the entrance hall, passing snoring paintings and creaking suits of armor. Opening the heavy oak gate I stalked down towards the lake, getting close to the forest I hissed into the emptieness. _"Ghost, are you there?" _A few leaves rustled before the large snake came slithering out of the dense grass.

He looked at me lazely before hissing. _"Yes."_ I looked at him for a while. **'He sure is pissed.'** I thought. _"How was your night?" _I finally hissed.

_"Good enough, I can get used to this. Lots of food, lots of fellow snakes to, female snakes." _If he had eyebrows he would definitely have wiggled them right now. _"You're still mad." _I hissed at him.

_"Of course I'm still mad. I'm a snake after all, but still, I'm not as mad as I was after you threw me out."_ He slithered around my shoulders, laying his head upon mine.

_"Get of Ghost. I need to go.I'll visit again when I have the time." _I hissed seeing the sun rise over the mountain. He grumbled something but slithered down and back into the forest. Turning I quickly looked around if someone had seen me before heading back up the hill.

* * *

Entering the great hall, which was empty, I took a seat at the Gryffindor table. As soon as I sat a range of breakfast courses appeared around me on the table. Shrugging I took a little of each. As I ate I pulled out the book I had taken from my trunk before going out, a book on transfiguration for around fifth years.

Soon the first person came in, suprisingly it was Flitwick. Rounding into the hall with a rather high speed for someone so small, he got a suprised look on his face when he saw me sitting at the table. "Good morning, Professor Flitwick." I said when he didn't move after seeing me. Shaking his head, he called back. "Good morning, miss Preach. How was the first night?" In his squeaky voice.

"It was alright, how come you're up so early?" I threw back at him. He gave me a look before saying. "I should ask you the same, but I'll answer your question. I've always been up at this time, you?"

"The same." I answered going back to my book and meal. "By the way professor, can I have my schedule now?" Flitwick nodded and floated a papper over the table from the main aisle.

I was soon finished and headed up to the common room again, stalking back up the stairs I got my bookbag from my trunk and filled it with the books I would need for the day. "Tempus." This time the letters spelled out, 06:57. I threw a look around before heading to the shower. After dressing I headed to the common room, taking a book on charms I sat down in a corner and started reading.

Students came and went over the next hour, Hermione came down around half past seven. "C'mon Holly, come with me to breakfast." She said in a sleepy voice, tugging weakly on my arm. "I've already eaten. You go and eat and I'll wait for you here." I said, pulling my arm free making her fall to the ground. She glared at me before heading of with Brown and Patil who just came down.

* * *

She came back after a while and we headed to transfiguration, after 15 minutes of searching we found the classroom. Going inside I saw a tabby cat sitting on the teachers desk. "You think its Mcgonagall's cat?" Hermione said as she dragged me to the front. Giving the cat a long look I noticed that it had the same magical color and pattern as Mcgonagall. Narrowing my eyes at it I said to Hermione. "I think that is Mcgonagall."

Hermione gasped and turned back to the cat, but it was no cat. Infront of the desk now stood Professor Mcgonagall, a approving look on her face. "Well done, miss preach. 20 points to Gryffindor. In all my years, no one have ever discovered me. How did you know?"

Thinking quickly I said. "I heard some older students mention that you can turn into a cat yesterday at the feast. That and, you had markings around your eyes looking like your glasses." I gave her an innocent look. "Must have been the twins." She mumbled while shaking her head and taking a seat behind her desk.

Students soon started to fill in, we are paired with the Slytherins it seemed. Weasley and Malfoy was already in a heavy argument. "Silence!" Mcgonagall said in a comanding voice, shutting them up immediately.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She said with a strict tone. "Today we'll transfigure matches into needles." She flicked her wand and a match floated to each desk. "Now then, get to it."

I watched the students lumber around with their wand trying to change their match, Seamus Finnigan actually managed to blow his one up. Hermione managed to turn hers into silver with a sharp point. Weasley and Malfoy argued over this and that. "Do something." Hermione whispered, if she ment the match or me I didn't know, but I took my wand in a light grip.

I pictured in my mind the match changing, first to silver, a point then an eye. Tapping my wandtip on the match I watched it slowly turn into a needle. Hermione, who was to consumed by her own work didn't notice. I tapped it again and turned it back into a needle, repeating the progress I change a few things each time, adding small patterns of lines and squares over it.

Hermione looked up just as I was doing a particaly tricky part, when she saw the match she let out a gasp. Being to focused the gasp made me drop the control and the match caught fire. Using it as a quick distraction I cast a silent confundo charm at potter sitting to my left, causing him to disintegrate his almsot perfekt match.

Mcgonagall came over and extinguished mine with a flick of her wand and summoned a new match for both of us. I shot Hermione a look, which she didn't notice being in the middle of apologising, or perhaps because my eyes were covered, had to do something about that. "I'm so sorry Holly. It just suprised me. How did you do that by the way?"

I weighted my wording before turning to my new match. "It's all about how you want it to be. You just need the will to make it change." I tapped the match, this time turning it into a small silver ring which I showed to Hermione. "Like that."

The bell rang at that moment. "Leave your matches or needles at my desk before you leave, also copy down the homework on the board." I tapped the ring and turned it into a needle which I put before Mcgonagall. She picked it up and looked closely at it, she revealed a small smile before saying. "Well done, miss Preach. Take another 20 points to Gryffindor."

Potter came after me and handed in a match with a sharp point and silver color, but still a match. "I expected better of you, Henry." The muscle under my left eye twitched at the use of first name. "I'm sorry Professor, I had the last almost complete when something went wrong. I worked the whole class on that match."

I copied the homework and headed with Hermione to our next class. "You, Preach!" I heard Potter shout as we walked towards Charms. I turned and looked at my brother, him walking towards me with a angry look on his face.

As he stopped before me he pointed his wand in my face and said. "I know you did something. I saw you durring class!" I pushed his wand out of my face and said. "I haven't done anything, Potter. How could I have? This was our first magic lesson!"

He got even angrier, red faced he glared at me one last time before pushing me out of the way and disappearing around the corner towards the charms classroom, Weasley and Longbottom following with quick strides.

"What was that about?" Hermione said as I stod up. "He's just jealous." I answered as I started walking. Hermione looked at me for a while before following. As we approached the classroom I curved my lips and soon a small dangerous smile streatched over my face.

* * *

**Another chapter done. 5181 words, my largest chapter yet! I'll update when I can. **

**I'll write the rest of the first year in the next chapter.**

**I decided to put her in Gryffindor because its not many stories out there that does it, it also fits with my plot. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw could also have worked also. Slytherin would not work because she need to become friend with Henry for the plot to work. The theatric with the confundus spell is to make him notice her, wish will in turn create a higher chance of him becoming aware of her.**

**I just revealed a part of the plot here so you better thank me for it.**

**Rate and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6 Year one part two

**A/N;** **First of all I apologise tremendously for the long wait. I've been very busy this last month and it have been almost no time for writing, I am also experimenting with a few other stories but nothing solid. **

**I would also like to thank for all the new followers/suscribers and the multitude of reviews I've recieved.**

**Hopefully you will all enjoy this new chapter.**

**Rate and Review!**

* * *

Chapter; 6. Year one part two:

* * *

***September 6th. 1991. First Friday.***

* * *

"I still think that you could have done it better." Hermione said while we walked into the dungeons towards the potions classroom. "I decided it because of my own reasons. Plus its a bonus to make everyone stop in their tracks when they see me." I replied, we were arguing about my decision to not wear my eyecover. Was getting irritating to not being able to get people to shut it by looking at them.

"You must admit that they are really creepy." Hermione said while we leaned against the wall outside the classroom. "They may look creepy but it was worth it. Did you see the look on Brown's face when she saw me." I said with a fake giggle.

"Well well. If it isn't the know-it-all and the blind..." Draco Malfoys taunt turned into a stutter with a paler than usual face when I glared at him. **'Ah, the joy of getting people to shut up with a glare, how I missed you.'**

"Blind what? Malfoy." I said casually leaning back against the cold dungeon wall and closing my eyes. Receiving no answer I opened my eyes a crevice to see that Weasley and Potter had arrived. **'Great.'** I thought as they started their ususal insults, that is, Malfoy turning Weasley into a tomato. As they started to get really fired up Snape stalked around the corner.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Weasley. Get in!" He snarled opening the classroom door with a bang. As Weasley gaped at him in shock, I and Hermione hurried inside with the other students. "Must we always sit at the front?" I whispered as Hermione dragged me to the front of the classroom. "Yes." Was her quick reply.

The door the shut with a bang behind us and Snape strode to the front of the room with cloak billowing behind him. He turned to us with a sneer that could rival, and possibly beat my own and said. "You're all here to learn the subtle art of potions. There will be no foolish wand waving here, I expect you to do what you're told, I do however, think I expect to much." He cast a glare at the Gryffindor students sitting as far into the back of the classroom as possible, minus me and Hermione.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He said taking Potter by suprise, Hermione's hand was up in the air before he finished the sentence. Potter seemed to struggle for a while, the Gryffindors looking expectanly at him and the Slytherins smirking in challenge. His face getting more and more red for each second, at last he managed to squeeze out something. "I don't know sir."

Sneer growing Snape said. "Where would you look if asked you to find a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir." Was the quick reply.

"What, Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He said finally.

Red faced and eyes focused at his feet Potter bit out a last. "I don't know, sir." Sneering triumphantly he suddenly turned towards me and said. "Blind girl! Same questions. Let's see if your entire house is filled with dunderheads this year."

**'Those questions range form second to six years. If I answer all correct it would seem suspicious.'** I thought quickly while saying. "You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, wolfsbane and monkshood are the same plant and if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you'd get a sleeping draught."

Snape gave me an unreadable look before flicking his wand, making instructions on how to make a boil cure potion appear on the board. "Make the potion written on the board. You have an hour."

As snape stalked between the desks, throwing comments and insults around him, mostly at the Gryffindors, I and Hermione worked fast and effectively, not any mistakes where made and for 35 minutes it was a normal, if you could call it that, lesson.

I took of the cauldron off the fire before Hermione put in the porcupine quills, stirring 5 times clockwise and tapping my wand on the edge of it, keeping an eye on snape who was busy hounding Potter and Weasley, whos potion seemed to be a bright orange instead of the correct light pink.

Placing the potion in bottles and labeling them there was a sudden hiss and a bang that sounded simultaneously through the classroom, turning to the cause the Slytherin side burst into loud laughter aswell as some Gryffindors, others just stared. Weasley had gotten the Orange stew blown into his face and laid on the floor covered in it. Longbottom managed to melt his cauldron, covering him in boils. "He forgot to take it of the fire." Hermione whispered to me as we stood on our stools to avoid the rapidly spreading goo, I nodded in answer not trusting myself to not start laughing as soon as I opened my mouth, I couldn't however keep a small smile from spreading.

"You stupid dunderheaded idiots!" Snape marched through towards the two unlucky banishing the goo on the floor, casting one look at Weasley he levitated him. "This one needs to get to the hospital wing immediately. Potter! Blind Girl! You take that one there by yourself! Leave your potions on my desk." He indicated to Longbottom before pulling Weasley into the fireplace and disappearing with a last bark. "Class dismissed!"

The class filled out slowly among snickers and a few insults from Malfoy, after telling Hermione to go I grabbed a moaning Longbottom who was covered in boils by the arm and started to heave him up. Turning to Potter who just stood there I said irritated. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me carry him?"

He seemed to snap out of his state and grabbed the other arm. Together we dragged him out and into the corridor. "What in Merlins name did you do?" I asked as we dragged him up the dungeon stairs. He glared at me. "What, can't handle that the Boy who lived can't do even a first year potion? Did it crack your fantastic image of the perfect saviour?" He said snidely, walking faster.

I kept beside with him while we went up the marble stair. "No." I said finally, causing him to stop and throw me a look, him stopping so suddenly caused me almost to drop Longbottom. "I was wondering how you could make a potion fail so spectaculary." I continued. "Now move! I don't plan to spend the whole day with you!"

He cast me one last look before we started to walk again. "You know, I've never met someone like you before." I threw him an affronted look but continued walking. "I mean, someone who see me not as the Boy who lived but as an actual person! A person who can make mistakes. Everyone always expect me to do things, great things that no-one else can!" He hurried to explain.

"People alway think that just because I defeated Voldemort when I was little that I can do the most fantastic things. Even my parents! I'm sick and tired of it!" While dragging Longbottom up the last bit of the stair I said while raising an eyebrow. "You said his name." He glanced at me and said simply. "I've never really been afraid to say it." Approaching the hospital wing I reflected on what I'd learned.I always thought of him as a over-comfident coward who would think himself greater than all but in truth be the biggest coward ever, always hidding behind his parents. Instead he was a shy and aware child who everyone saw as something he was not.

After dumping Longbottom in the infirmary we walked back to the common room. "You know. I always thought since we first met that you was an arrogant, spoiled, little prick." I said in the silence. He glanced at me before nodding. "I can believe that many do. When I'm around people, often important people or in public I always have to act so... great. Like, I'm the greatest and the best at everything."

We came to stop before the entrance to the common room as I said. "You don't have many friends, do you?" He looked at me and said with a downturn of his lips. "No, not real anyway. People just want to be around me because of the Boy who lived status." Taking the chance I said. "I can be your friend. A true friend." I raised my hand forward in a friendly gesture.

"Why should I, you hexed me in transfiguration earlier." He said with doubt, obviously remembering the little incident earlier. "Really Potter. How exactly could I have done it, I'm muggleborn! How in the name of Merlin could I have done anything like that!" I said as if it was obvious that I couldn't have done it. He got a perplex look on his face before letting out a sigh, taking my hand he shook it. "I accept your offer. I'm Henry Potter."

I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Holly Preach. Nice to meet you." He smiled in return and turned to the portrait, saying the password he entered the common room. I followed and cast a look at the board where the usual announcements where pinned. "Flying lessons?" I said making Henry turn and look at the board. He glanced at me and shrugged before turning to his intended course, I stood there for a minute until he disappeared up the boys staircase to his dorm, seeing him gone I felt a smirk curve my lips as I headed to my own. **'This went better than expected.'**

* * *

***September 7th. 1991.***

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so there where no lessons, I spent the time with Hermione doing homework only breaking for lunch and some fresh air. As the clock got close to three in the afternoon we headed down to the field where we would have our flying lesson.

We reached the field a few minutes early and moved to where the school brooms laid on the ground, I stared in disbelief as we got close. **'They don't really expect us to fly on those? Do they?'** I don't know how long I stared but dragged myself from the sight in time to see Potter Sr. turn around the corner, looking around I noticed that the others where there aswell as the Slytherins. **'Great.'**

"I want you all to stand beside a broom, reach out with your hand and say, up!" Potter Sr. said, holding his own new Nimbus 2000 at his side. "Here son, take this. You're to good for these half-broken twigs." He handed the broom to Henry who turned red at the looks he recieved from the rest of the class. Even I couldn't keep the incredious look from my face, mine was however directed at Potter Sr. "C'mon everyone. Say up!" Potter repeated.

"Up." I intoned daftly making the dead looking broom jump into my hand instantly. I watched the others struggled for a couple of minutes before everyone was ready. "Mount your brooms like Henry here and when I blow this whistle push away from the ground and hover."

Most copied Henry while some, like Malfoy and a few other Slytherins did it their own way. "Okey, in three, two, on.." He broke of when Longbottom shot up into the air, screaming and flailing around, Potter grabbed the Nimbus from Henry and shot of after him. After a few minutes of chasing he caught up with Longbottom and pulled him of the broom onto his own which darted into the forbidden forest. Decending to the cheers of the Gryffindors he held a shivering Longbottom and said to the class. "I'll take mr Longbottom to the infirmary. Just practise hovering till I get back."

He handed Henry back the broom and said. "You can do what you want son. Just keep and eye on those who are not as good, we wouldn't want another accident, do we?" He hurried of into the castle with Longbottom in his arms.

Once again Henry recieved stareds but ignored them and jumped onto the broom before shoting of into the air, probably to get away from everyone,. Some started to fly around on their brooms while others just hovered over the ground and talked. I left Hermione, who was struggling with a phobia for heights, and flew up to were Henry was hovering. Just as I opened my mouth Malfoy and a few other Slytherins flew over.

"Bet you feel so great that you are riding that broom, can't fly properly without the latest can you Potter?" Malfoy sneered at Henry when he came to stop before us. Potters face grew red and he snarled back. "None of your business Malfoy!"

Malfoy just smirked and turned to me. "I'm suprised that a mudblood like you can fly so well." He said, causing a few of the Slytherins to snicker and the Gryffindors who had now also gathered around to gasp. "Leave her out of this Malfoy! I'm the one you're talking to." Henry said while flying between us, Malfoys smirk only grew. "Oh, Potter is hurt that I insulted his little mudblood. Do you like her, Potter?" He taunted.

Henry turned furious and charged at Malfoy who swayed out of the way. They started to fly after one another, Malfoy throwing more insults and Henry growing more red and angry for each. Even if Henrys broom was far superior it seemed that Malfoy managed to get away from him every time.

I slowly decended to the ground while everyone was staring at the two and hovered beside Hermione. "He's really angry." She commented as we watched the two flail around. "What did Malfoy say?" She turned to me with a curious look.

"Malfoy just insulted him." I answered, not taking my eye away from their flying forms, they where right now circling the astronomy tower and where on their second rounding. "They should stop that, didn't they hear what Professor Potter said? They could lose us points or worse, be expelled." Hermione said in her usual teacher tone. "Relax, Potter wouldn't take points from Henry even if he broke the roof of the great hall."

"Professor Potter, Holly. Why do you always call them Potter? It's disrespectfull!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at me making me realise my mistake, I just shook my head and flew up to where Henry and Malfoy circled the tower for the sixth or seventh time, coming close I grabbed Henry as he passed and said in a calm voice. "He's not worth it Henry. Leave it." He just looked at me before glaring at Malfoy, after contemplating what I said for a few second he nodded and we headed down towards the field to Malfoys continous taunts.

As we reached the ground Malfoy shouted a last taunt. "Look how close they're flying, afraid the mudblood will fall? You must really like that mudblood! Eh, Potter!" He landed before us when he said the last and just as he did it Potter Sr. rounded the corner with a face matching his sons, Malfoy cast a few more taunts not seeing the danger approaching him from behind. His face went from his usual smirk to shock as he was grabbed by his collar and turned to face a very angry Professor. "Detention, Mr Malfoy." Potter growled and then turned to the rest of the class. "This lesson is over. You may return to your usual activites."

He then dragged Malfoy away by the collar while muttering about Filch and polishing trophies until there where no hands left polishing them. "Well. That was dramatic." Henry said dryly as we watched Malfoy being dragged around the corner. I nodded as I, him, Hermione and Weasley headed into the castle. "By the way, how are you so good at flying?" He said to me with a smile and raised eyebrow.

* * *

***Timeskip. October 31st, 1991.***

* * *

"Now remember class. It's Wingardium Leviosa, not Leviousa,not Leaviosa, and definitely not Leaviousa." The Potter Matriarch adressed the class standing at the front of the room. Due to there being two different charms teachers they where able to have two classes at the same time, one for the lower years and one for the higher years, thus they where in another classroom than the usual for this days charms.

'It had gone more than a month since I and Potter became friends, discovering more and more about him, his upbringing and the dislike he directed towards our parents. We'd gotten closer and I revealed a little information about myself, mostly to get him to trust me more and in the process reveal more about himself. I seemed that he'd no recollection of ever having a twin sister, no-one else seem to have eather, except a few obvious once.'

'It had also become obvious that I would not be able to do my original plan, instead of destroying both Henry and the Potters, I could now use Henry to destroy almost everyone I hated, feeding on Henrys dislike to his parents.'

'One incident included a late night trip, the caretaker, his cat and a threeheaded dog hidding on the third floor.'

It was harder to concentrate with the Potter Matriach in the classroom, not that the spell was hard or anything. It had gone a couple of weeks since I and Henry became 'friends'. It was mostly me, him and Hermione, sometimes Longbottom, or Neville as he liked to be called, or Weasley. Weasley seemed to be almost persistent to stay close to Henry, Dumbledore didn't watch me anymore which was a bonus.

'**Thanks to befriending Henry no doubt.' **I thought watching Potter help the students in the class. "C'mon Holly, show us." Hermione once again pleaded. I sighed and said clearly while moving my wand in the correct motion. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The quill before me rose from the desk and soared towards the roof. "Well done, miss Preach. Ten points to Gryffindor!" Potters voice carried over the classroom, thankfully she didn't approach, it did however comfirm my suspicions that she and Potter Sr. where still watching me.

Hermione who had Weasley sitting on the other side moved her wand and intoned carefully. "Wingardium Leviosa." Her quill jumped into action and floated of the desk which brought a large smile to her face. After putting the quill down she turned and tried to help Weasley, tried is the correct word.

Turning out their arguing I looked at Henry, he had the quill floating a couple of inches over the desk, letting out a sigh he let it drop to the desktop. "I can't get it to move higher!" He muttered frustated. I glanced at him before grabbing the hand holding his wand, making his face turn red strangely enough. "You need to be more fluent, move it like this." I said as moving his hand in a fluent perfect motion. "You try it."

He grabbed the wand like I had and did the motion while saying the incantation clearly. The quill jumped from the desk and hovered a couple of feet above it. He turned and smiled at me. "Thank you." He said, still blushing.

I gave him a small smile and replied. "No problem." Before leaning back and closing my eyes, still fully aware of my surroundings. "Seriously Ron, if you wave it like that you're going to poke someones eye out!" Came Hermiones teacher voice over the constant sound of students saying the incantation.

"Like you'd know how to it!" Weasley said back in a angry voice. "Yes I do! And besides, you don't need to get angry, I was only trying to help you!" She answered in an equally angry voice. They never got along anyway. As they continued to argue I saw the Potter Matriarch staring at me from the corner of my eye but as I turned she looked back down at the paper on her desk. Staring at her for a few seconds I turned my eye to Henry who had his feather floating above his desk. "Do you know why your mother keep staring at me?" I asked in a low voice, not that it really was needed with Weasley nearby.

He looked at Potter for a moment then glanced at me before whispering back in a small voice. "No idea."

**'He's lying.'** Was the first thing my brain registrated when hearing his answer. It became more obvious when he stayed silent after saying it. "You're lying." I whispered narrowing my eyes at him. He twitched and glanced me in the eye for a second. Sighing he started to whisper to me about how he had heard his parents talk about how close I looked compared to some other girl also named Holly that they used to know.

Walking out of the classroom we headed towards defence, as we walked I silently mulled over the information I'd just recieved. Quirrell was without a doubt the worst teacher, worse than Binns even. Constantly stuttering and almost fainting because of the smallest things, like Weasley sneesing in the middle of lecture. The lesson was boring and uninteresting, as usual. One thing that I'd discovered was that something was wrong with him, being close to him made me feel quesy and not for the smell of garlic, I also got a headache when I looked him in the eye. The first time I did he tried to get into my head, he was strong, far stronger than I'd first expected, I made it only by breaking eyecontact.

* * *

***Later that day.***

* * *

The Halloween feast was, to myself, mildly disgusting, never been a large fan of sweets since eight. The tables where filled with only sweets and drinks that had to much sugar, the only exception being water, which I had to be content with. Trying to ignore Weasleys tablemanners was while holding a civil conversation with someone proved a challenge. Other than that the night continued as usual, until the doors to the hall was thrown open. All turning to the cause of it revealed a sweating and gasping Quirinus Quirrell. "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" He shouted coming to stop in the middle of the hall. "Thought you want to know." He then fainted on the spot, soon panic erupted with students screaming and trying to move around in the crowded hall.

"Silence!" Dumbledores voice rang magnified through the hall, causing all to stop midd action and stare at him. "Perfects! Take the students to their commonrooms, stay alert! Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." He said in a calm and collected voice. As we where hearded out of the hall I notice snape sneak out of the backdoor, also that Quirrell had seemingly disappeared in the chaos.

The journey through the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower was filled with suspencion and fear, moving quickly and clumped together, the two five year perfects on either side, one sixth year in the front and one in the back, the same with the seventh year perfects. Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, the password was given and they where alowed entrance, well inside the students where counted and told to stay in the common-room.

Writing a essay on History of Magic I overheard Weasley trying to argue Henry into facing the Troll. "C'mon Henry, the Troll won't stand a chance! You're the Boy who Lived for Merlins sake!" This caused Henry and Weasley to start arguing, it was only ended by a perfect after Weasley called Henry a coward, Henry in responce, punshed him. Sitting down beside me and Hermione he muttered about glory-seeking redheads.

The portrait opened soon after to reveal McGonagall, looking a little rugged, she entered the room and called for attention. "The troll have escaped the dungeons and are currently in an unknown location, we're in the full process of tracking it down. You are all to remain here until a teacher arrives." With that she turned and left the room with swift steps. The seventh year perfect, Anthony, turned to the students. "I suggest that everyone get some sleep. Off to bed, now."

I and Hermione started walking towards our own dorm, only to be stopped by Henry. "What it it?" I whispered. Henry, slightly pale said. "I think Ron went out, he talked about taking the Troll on by himself." Gasping Hermione said. "We should tell the perfects." I had nothing against Weasley being smashed but decided that it would probably be best to keep him alive, for now. "There isn't enough time." Henry whispered dragging us out of the portrait, unseen by the rest of the students.

"Who's there?" The voice of the fat lady sounded through the corridor but we paid it no mind, rushing away I thought of something. "We've no idea where he is! Henry, we should head back and let the teachers deal with it!" Henry only shook his head and answered. "He can't have gotten far!"

We continued down the corridors until we reached the marble staircase. Stopping to catch our breaths, Hermione tried to talk Henry into going back to the common-room. "C'mon Henry, we should really go back, what if the teachers find us?" She said in a frighted voice, her eyes shifting everywhere in terror.

Letting out a irritated sigh Henry spoke angerly. "I will not leave him out here! He's my friend and friends stick together! You thought me that Hermione!" After he finished his rant we grew quite, a uncomfortable silence that was ended abruptly with a scream coming from around the corner. "Shit! Ron!" Henry charged of, wand in had. I and Hermione looked at each other before running after him, also drawing our wands.

Rounding the corner we saw the troll, it was huge and covered in grey leathery hide, a small head and a large wooden club in its hand. Ron lay bleeding beside the wall, his wand laying broken not far from him. Hermione screamed when she saw it, Henry turned white and I could feel myself do the same. The troll turned hearing Hermiones scream, looking at us before roaring and starting to walk towards us clumsily. "Hermione! Get Weasley! Henry, help me try and keep this troll of them!" I screamed at Henry who was looking frantically around, looking for something to use. **'I can't use any spell except the lowest.' **I thought as Henry dodged a swing of the club, Hermione used the trolls focus on Henry to run to Wealsey and starting to drag him away from the battle.

**'Screw it!'** I thought as I raised my wand at the troll. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted and the scarlet spell charged at the troll, hitting and yanking the club from its hands. The club hit the wall and tumbled to the ground with a bang, the troll, now weaponless, looked around in comfusion until it saw its club laying a couple yards away. As it lumbered towards it I shouted to Henry. "Henry! Levitate the club!"

Henry looked towards the troll and the club before catching onto my idea. Raising his wand he cried. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club jumped from the ground just as the troll was going to pick it up, seeing it hanging above him the troll reached for it. "Drop it, Henry!" I shouted as the trolls head was just under the floating club, Henry twisted his wand, ending the spell and alowing the club to hit the troll in the face. A silence spread as we stared at it, swaying ominously, it slowly groaned and fell forward, hitting the wall and landing on its back with a earshattering dunk.

We stared at it until Henry said uncertainly. "Is it dead?" I slowly moved closer, standing beside its massive head, I saw it breathing and said. "It's just unconscious." Henry nodded before running over to where Hermione had dragged Weasley into an alcove, I slowly followed, keeping an eye at the troll.

"How is he?" Henry said kneeling beside the wounded redhead. "I don't know. He won't wake up though." We all looked at him laying there, obviously badly beaten. "Idiot." I stated causing the two to turn towards me, raising an eyebrow when they didn't say anything. We soon heard footsteps coming from the corridor and looked out to see Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall and Quirrell standing infront of the downed troll, even from this distance a large wound was visible on Snapes right leg. "Showtime." I whispered as we walked into the corridor, carrying Ron on our shoulders. As they approached with ranging from angry to shocked to interested expressions Henry spoke. "Before you do anything, Ron need to see Madame Pomfrey."

Flitwick levitating and moving away with Weasley made the teachers eyes turn to us. "Well?" McGonagall said in a calm voice, her thin lips and face saying that she was anything but calm. "Explain yourself!"

We then launched into a explanation of how we discovered that Weasley was missing, how we found him and how we beat the troll. When Hermione mentioned the disarming charm more than a few eyebrows where raised. Finally coming to the part where the teachers arrived we grew silent, watching the professors. McGonagall looked somewhere between furious, scared and proud, Snape looked furious and Quirrell looked at us with interest.

"I would normaly take points for this, however as you did it, no matter how folish way you did it, save another student." McGonagall said finally looking us over. "15 points each for helping a classmate in need, another 10 for showing capability to handle situations under stress and finally 10 more for showing excelent use of spells." Saying the last part she was looking directly at me. "Now, as you all seem to be fine, off to bed!"

We walked slowly in silence back to the tower, entering after speaking the password we said goodbye at the stairs and went to our dorms.

* * *

**Rather good chapter, wooped it together over several small episodes of writing durring the month. Hopefully you enjoyed it. If you find any Grammar/Spelling mistakes please, feel free to let me know.**

**I will try and update more often but I can't promise anything.**

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
